Mysteries and Visitors Rewrite
by ElysianNeptune
Summary: Usagi and the girls are now 21, and have just gotten out of college for the summer. Usagi has plans to spend time with Mamoru and the girls, but when an unexpected pink haired girl shows up things take a drastic change. New Enemies. Read and review
1. Falling

[Authors Note: Thank you everyone for being supportive of my decision. It really means a lot. I honestly  
>didn't realize how many people actually enjoyed this story. Anyway, with that being said, here is the new<br>or rather edited with extra fluff, chapter one. Enjoy.]

Chapter One- Falling

Chibiusa stirred uncomfortable in her bed. She felt paralyzed as she fell into a black hole. She mentally told  
>her mind to reach for something, to do something, but her brain would not send the signal to her arms.<br>Tears brimmed her eyes, where was her mom? Why wasn't she protecting her? Was their world under attack,  
>and she had not known? Maybe the King and Queen from Eidorian had returned to seek revenge on them? But<br>for what? Hadn't they been the ones to tear her father apart from her and her mother?

Her mother's voice interrupted her torturous thoughts, "Be safe my precious daughter... You are my life. You are  
>my everything."<p>

Chibiusa hit something soft. She gasped, as she realized she was not dead. Her eyes remained sealed shut, but  
>tears shed from them. She dared herself to open her eyes, knowing that the nightmare was over, but couldn't find<br>it in herself to do so. She wanted to run to her mom's room, but couldn't find the courage to do so. She had only  
>just turned thirteen, and still needed her mom. She feared that something would grab her from underneath her<br>bed, just as something had grabbed her when she was eight-years-old. She shook off the terrible memories. She  
>reached down to pull her blankets up. She gasped, realizing they were not hers.<p>

She sat up alarmed, cowering, believing she had been taken hostage. She looked around the room, but all she  
>could see through her blurry eyes was darkness. "Oh please no, this can't be happening." she whispered.<p>

It took her eyes a few seconds to adjust to the darkness of the room, she could make out small things. There  
>was a dresser and a lamp on it. Not far from that there was a closed door, Chibiusa's heart sank a little, but<br>she noticed a small light shinning from somewhere. She brought her attention to it and realized there was  
>another door and it was cracked open. She dared herself to run out, to be free from this place, but something<br>was oddly familiar about it.

"Come on Chibiusa, you can do it. Nariko's not even afraid of the dark." she belittled herself. Nariko was the  
>seven-year-old daughter of Makoto Kino. She was the most hyper child of all the parents, and the one who<br>slept very little. She was not afraid of the dark, and was probably the only child that was fearless. How the auburn  
>haired child managed to come out of everything she had been through when she was smaller Chibiusa didn't know.<p>

Chibiusa built up the courage. "On the count of three." she whispered. "One. Two." she slowed down, her heart  
>was racing, her palms were sweaty. She jumped up, "Three!" and ran toward the door she flung it open and went<br>to run from the place and get somewhere safe, but she quickly realized there was no floor under her. She tumbled  
>down a flight of stairs, grumbling when she finally reached the bottom. She heard someone yawn loudly. Heavy<br>footsteps were coming from a nearby room. Chibiusa clutched onto her broach. She stood up, grabbing onto the  
>railing of the stairs. Her head was throbbing, and she had a few cuts and soon to be bruises, but nothing was<br>broken. She could take on this kidnapper and show them who was boss.

A blonde haired, young woman appeared in the hall. She rubbed her eyes sleepily, yawning big. She finally  
>looked at Chibiusa. She gave a startling scream, "Who are you? Why are you in my house?" she went to reach for<br>her broach, but realized it was still lying on her nightstand by her bed.

Chibiusa's eyes widened in realization, "Usagi? Is that really you?"

"How do you know my name?" She demanded. "Lunaaa!"

"What is it this time?" the cat said coming out of her bedroom. "You know ever since your mom went to vacation,  
>you've woken me up every single night. Honestly, are you sure you just turned twenty?"<p>

"There's an intruder." Usagi said, pointing to the pink haired girl.

Luna looked at Chibiusa and rolled her eyes, "That's just-" she did a double-take. "Chibiusa! Wow, you've gotten  
>so big since the last time I seen you. You must be like twelve now?"<p>

"Close." Chibiusa giggled. "I just turned thirteen."

"Chibiusa..." Usagi said. She was both shocked and a little bit upset. "I had plans to spend my summer vacation  
>with Mamoru and the posse. Everyone's getting back in town from college."<p>

Chibiusa growled, "I was perfectly happy with being in my own bed. And with _my_ parents and friends.I had plans  
>of my own too. Don't think I come here just to ruin your time. I couldn't imagine if you showed up in the future.<br>You'd totally ruin everything if you did."

"Me? Show up in your time?" Usagi shrieked. "Don't be ridiculous!-wait, that could be interesting. Then I could  
>meet myself, and the girls. I'd be able to see what the future would be like."<p>

"You'd only ruin it." Chibiusa snapped. She turned on her heals to go back upstairs, "And to think I was  
>just about to give you a compliment about seeming mature."<p>

"Pipsqueak!" Usagi yelled out. "Go back to bed. We'll deal with you in the morning."

Chibiusa's hand squeezed the railing, as she fought back tears. Right before she had hit the bed she had heard her  
>mother's voice. Why had she sent her here? She knew she should have been paying attention to the meeting that<br>was going on, but her mind had been so far from it. Today was her father's disappearance anniversary. Why they  
>called it an anniversary she didn't know. There was nothing worth celebrating.<p>

"Usagi." Another figure came out of a different bedroom. "What's with all the yelling?" he spotted Chibiusa  
>standing there, their eyes interlocked. Chibiusa felt that someone had taken ahold of her heart and was choking it.<br>She turned away and ran up the stairs, slamming the door, she threw herself onto the bed. She buried her face into  
>the pillow and cried. This was torture. Seeing Mamoru, seeing Mamoru alive, and well, was pure torture especially<br>when in her time he was no longer there. Whether he was alive or dead, she did not know.

Usagi leaned into Mamoru's chest, feeling a little bit exhausted by all that had just happened. She could feel  
>something was wrong with Chibiusa, but she didn't know what. Had she made Chibiusa angry by her rude comment?<br>She hadn't even asked Chibiusa how she was, or why she was even here. Usagi looked down at the ground, she  
>was supposed to be her mother in the future, yet she acted anything but motherly when Chibiusa came to visit her.<p>

"I guess we better get some sleep." Luna spoke up. "We can figure out this tomorrow morning. Maybe the tensions  
>will have died down by then."<p>

Usagi nodded, she bent down and picked up Luna bringing her to her chest she snuggled her. Mamoru kissed Usagi  
>on her forehead, and went back into the guest room.<p>

Makoto and Nariko

Makoto Kino was taking a midnight shower, as she had been unable to sleep. She had never imagined herself with  
>insomnia, but she had a bad case of it since starting college. She hoped that with summer finally arriving that she<br>would be able to sleep better.

She pulled a towel over her wet body, and went out of the bathroom and toward her linen area. She passed by the  
>living room catching a glimpse of something lying on the couch. She continued on her way thinking very little of it.<br>She reached into the dryer to pull out her clothes when something taped her on the shoulder. Extremely alarmed,  
>she went into combat mode, but no one was there.<p>

"Oh Makoto, you need to get some sleep." she groaned. She quickly put her clothes on, and dropped the towel to  
>the floor. She went to her bedroom to find that the light had been turned on. She shut it off and then back on again.<br>She let out a blood curdling scream, and fell backwards onto the floor.

"What? How? Where? When?" Makoto couldn't talk anymore. She stared up at the auburn haired girl, who was  
>peering down at her very curiously. "You're seeing things now Makoto." she smacked her own cheeks, trying to<br>get the image of the little girl out of her head. She closed her eyes and when she reopened them the image was  
>gone. "Oh thank-" the girl appeared back over her.<p>

"Are you real?" Makoto asked and reached up to poke the little girl. Her finger did not go through her leg, and  
>Makoto had to come to the realization that she was not here due to lack of sleep. Makoto sat up and the little girl<br>stepped back a little frightened. "Do you have a name?"

She shook her head and took a few more steps back. Makoto remained sitting on the ground. "Do you know  
>me?" Makoto knew it was an odd question, but with all that she had encountered over the years she had to ask<br>this question. Though she was a hundred percent certain that she had never seen this little girl in her life.

The little girl nodded shyly. "Well, are you hungry?" Makoto asked. She knew the quickest way to get people to  
>open up to her was by her cooking. The little girl nodded. "Alright, well, let's see what do you like?"<p>

She shook her head and backed up once more. Makoto stood up slowly, "How about I make something, and  
>you can sit in the living room?"<p>

The auburn haired girl nodded, and moved toward the living room. Makoto sighed a sigh of relief. She had no idea  
>where the child had come from or why she had come to her, but she guessed she really did know her some how.<br>Makoto felt a strong connection between her and the little girl. She brought herself into the kitchen and took out  
>a few ingredients to make something quick and easy. She could easily see the little girl sitting in the living room.<br>She was nervously kicking her feet and looked down.

Makoto thought about calling one of the other's but she didn't want to frighten the girl with visitors. She started  
>to prepare the ingredients, mixing them all into one bowl. When she looked up to check on her mysterious visitor<br>she was gone. Makoto gulped.

"Little girl?" she called, but there was no answer. She looked down at the batter and frowned. Shrugging, she  
>thought she might as well finish making it. She picked it up to take it to the counter near the stove, when she<br>spotted the little girl sitting at the table. Makoto threw threw the bowl up into the air, and it came crashing back onto  
>her head.<p>

The silent one started giggling uncontrollably. Makoto took the bowl off her head and licked the batter off her hand,  
>"Funny, huh?"<p>

She nodded.

"Well, will you tell me your name now?" Makoto insisted.

"Nariko…" she said shyly, putting her hands in her mouth. And that was the only question the girl answered that night.  
>Makoto was finally able to finish making some blueberry muffins and then she made her a bed on the living room floor.<br>Little did she know she would be up in a couple of hours.

Rei and Inari

Rei was sleeping peacefully in her own bed when her hand collided with another figure. The first thought that ran through  
>her head was Yuuchiro. She grabbed onto his arm, and gave it hard squeeze, "What have I told you about-"<p>

"OWIE!" a small little girl cried out. Tears immediately filling her eyes. Rei turned on the light and looked at the  
>little girls arm, horrified that it was turning red. She hoped it wouldn't bruise.<p>

She tried to find words to comfort the little girl, but the only thing that came out her mouth was a demand for her to tell  
>her how she had gotten inside the temple and who she was exactly.<p>

The little girl stood up in the bed, putting her hands on her hips, "I'm not telling you anything. You're a meanie!" She jumped  
>down off the bed and went out of Rei's bedroom. She turned around and stuck her tongue out, "Meanie!"<p>

"What a temper," Rei groaned. She thought about following after the child, but decided to let the both of them calm down.  
>The girls red hair matched her fiery temper. Of course, Rei had to admit that she might have a temper if someone squeezed her<br>arm like she had and then did not apologize right after. Rei rationalized with herself that she also had the right to do it, as seeing  
>the little girl was trespassing.<p>

After a good twenty minutes Rei went to find the little girl. She discovered her to be in the fire room. Her eyes grew with  
>anger, "What are you doing in here?"<p>

"Looking." she replied, her eyes in awe of the flames. Rei was about to tell her to get out, when she spoke up, "It's just like the  
>one at home. My mama spent hours in front of it, trying to get a vision from the fire."<p>

That struck a chord with Rei. "Not many people do fire readings."

"My mamma does."

"What's your mom's name?" Rei asked. "And why aren't you with her?"

The little girl put her hands on her hips again, "None of your business lady!"

"It is too my business! You're in my house!" Rei pointed out. "Your name?"

She wrinkled up her nose, "You should know lady."

"You're a very rude child." Rei said.

"You were rude first," she replied, pointing to her arm that had a yellowish tint.

Rei looked down, "I'm sorry."

"That's a start."

Rei bit her tongue hard. She was ready to ring the little girl's neck. Now she knew how Usagi felt whenever Chibiusa  
>dropped in for an unexpected visit. "You should really get some sleep. We'll go find your mom first thing in the morning."<p>

The little girl smiled mischievously, "Okay. And my name is Inari!"

"Well, since you found yourself in here, Inari, I'm sure you can find a place to sleep other than my bed."

Inari glared at Rei, "Fine! My momma is so much nicer than you are."

Rei grumbled to herself and went back to her bedroom. She would take care of the little girl first thing in the morning.  
>There was no way she was going to be staying at her house. She wondered if the little girl's parents were worried about<br>her. Perhaps she was a runaway? She grumbled, as she pulled back the covers. Her instincts told her this girl wasn't even  
>from this time. Rei snuggled back down into her warm bed, and was just about to drift back to sleep when her light came on.<p>

"What the-" she sat up, frustration growing inside of her. "What do you want now?"

"I'm thirsty." Inari replied.

"Why?" Rei asked.

"Well, Maemi's brother, Kazuki, says it has something to do with-"

"I don't need an explanation as to why your thirsty. I know how the body works." Rei said, getting up.

Inari stuck her bottom lip out, holding onto an old stuffed animal of Rei's. "You asked."

Rei stopped in her tracks when she saw the ragged penguin, "Where'd you find that?"

"In another room." Inari replied.

Rei snatched it away from Inari. "You can't just go taking things from people. This has sentimental value to me." She got  
>Inari a glass of water and sent her back to bed. Fifteen minutes later, Inari was turning Rei's light on again.<p>

"What?" Rei growled.

"Where's the bathroom?" Inari questioned in a soft voice. Rei got up, and took Inari to the bathroom. This time when she  
>put her to bed, she demanded the little girl to stay in bed. Inari laid on the couch for some time before she finally got up<br>and went into Rei's room for the third time. Her hand went to turn on the light, but Rei stopped her.

"Don't you dare touch that light." she said through her gritted teeth.

Inari peered over Rei who was fighting the urge to scream. "Yes?"

"I'm scared. Can I sleep with you?" Inari asked.

Rei just wanted to sleep. Sighing, she agreed to let Inari sleep with her. The child was out quickly. Rei sighed,  
>"That was all it took." Rolling her eyes, she turned to her side and shut her eyes.<p>

Ami and Maemi

Maemi wandered through the small apartment. She wondered where her friends had gone and why she ended up  
>on the floor of some strange apartment. Other than the dishwasher running there were no other noises. She<br>caught the clock on the stove. It was nearly three in the morning.

"Either this is a really weird dream or I slept walk again." she sighed. She had never seen this in the palace before.  
>She spotted a light coming out of a room down the hall. She decided to follow it, hoping that there would be some<br>form of a living creature there. The door was cracked open just a bit. She pushed it open, startling the young woman  
>sitting in the chair.<p>

"Mom?" Maemi said with a puzzled expression.

"What?" Ami asked back. "Where did you come from?"

Maemi's face turned red, "Oh, I'm sorry. You looked like someone I know."

Ami knew this didn't make sense logically, but chose not to question it. "How'd you get inside?"

"I assume I slept walk. I have a bad habit of doing that." Maemi explained. "I should probably get back home."

"Why don't you stay here? It's dark outside. You can leave in the morning." Ami suggested, her door had been locked  
>since she had brought in the groceries at five.<p>

Maemi didn't want to intrude on the young lady's studying, but she also didn't know how far she had slept traveled.  
>She tilted her head, "If you don't mind."<p>

"I insist." Ami explained.

"Thank you, you're very kind." Maemi said.

Ami nodded, and got up to get the young girl some covers. Maemi wondered if the cold medicine her mother had given  
>her right before bed had caused her to see this woman almost as an exact replica of her own mother. It was insane that<br>she was so much like her own mother in looks and personality.

"What are you studying to become?" Maemi asked very curiously.

"To become a doctor," Ami explained. Maemi froze, as Ami went to go make a bed in the living room.

"She's just like my mom. Maybe a clone?" Maemi thought quietly to herself. She walked into the kitchen, "Do you have  
>any children?" the question slipped out of her mouth.<p>

Ami turned slightly pink, "I just turned 21 this September. Children are quite out of the question."

Maemi frowned.

"What does your mother do for a living?" Ami asked.

Maemi blushed, it was so weird that this woman and her mother had the same career path. She was afraid to tell her that  
>her mom was a doctor. She laughed and said, "Oh, she's just a stay at home mom. My twin brother's are such a handful<br>at times."

"Twin brothers?" Ami's eyes widened in surprise. "Twins aren't very common."

Maemi shrugged, "Guess my mom was the lucky one."

"It must've been a painful experience." Ami said.

"Oh, it still is painful, even when they're twelve" Maemi laughed. "Thank you for the place to sleep."

"No problem." Ami said. "We'll find out where your parents are tomorrow."

Maemi nodded in agreement. "Maybe my mom has a twin sister." she thought to herself. Ami was just about to turn  
>out the light when she realized she had never asked the little girl her name. She turned back to her to see her studying her.<p>

"I forgot to ask you what your name is." Ami said, nervously. Was she a frightened child or an enemy? They hadn't faced  
>an enemy since the battle with Chaos.<p>

"Maemi." she replied.

"That's a very pretty name." Ami said. "Mine is Ami. Ami Mizuno."

Maemi stared at her in shock. This made absolutely no sense. She laid her head down on the pillow, and tried to figure out  
>what this meant. Ami went back to her room to study. She pulled out her mini computer and searched for a Maemi. Several<br>faces popped up, but there was none of that little girl in her living room. She waited for Maemi to go to sleep, when she finally  
>felt as though she were asleep she snuck out and pulled up her computer. She did a scan of the child.<p>

"NOT A THREAT" were the only words that came up on the screen. She went back into her study room. She did a scan on  
>herself. It gave her basic information, her name, where she was born, and that she, too, was not a threat. Ami sighed, what did<br>it mean. She wasn't a threat, yet, it was like the child didn't exist. The sun was slowly beginning to rise. Ami pulled away from  
>her studies and went into her bedroom. She needed to get some sleep.<p>

Minako and Sakura

Sakura kept herself occupied by looking in one of the blonde haired girl's scrapbooks. She had awoken up from a frightful  
>nightmare and had ended up in a strange apartment. It seemed to be vacant at the moment, but that didn't stop Sakura<br>from making herself feel right at home. She wondered where the woman who owned it was. She laid on her back, the  
>book above her face. She kept giggling at each new picture she saw. "These teenagers look so much like the people we<br>know at the palace." she said to no one in particular. "I wonder if this apartment has food. I'm starved."

She put the book down and found her way to the kitchen. She opened the fridge to find absolutely nothing in it.  
>"What gives?" Sakura grumbled, and proceeded to the pantry. Once again nothing was in the pantry. "Great, the person that<br>lives in this apartment is dead!"

She heard the door open. She ducked under the table and hid. In the back of her mind she was hoping it was the owner  
>with some food. She knew she should've eaten dinner before she had gone to bed.<p>

"Hello?" a female voice spoke.

"Hi!" Sakura called back, recognizing the voice. Though, it sounded a little bit younger.

"Who is in my house?" Minako cried.

"Just me! Did you bring food?" Sakura crawled out from underneath the table and into view of the woman. "Whoa! You do  
>look like my mom! Are you my mom?"<p>

"No way, I didn't give birth to anyone!" Minako screeched.

"Minako! Minako! Minako!" Sakura giggled, jumping up and waving her arms in the air.

"That's not my name!" Minako said, startled that the little girl knew her name. "What's your name?"

"You don't remember, mom? You named me! Shame on you!" Sakura shook her head. "So, did you bring any food? And  
>when did we move?"<p>

"I…don't have a daughter…" Minako explained very exhaustedly.

Sakura looked at the woman very confused, "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm positive. No baby. Now, if you don't mind, you've come at a really bad time," Minako explained.

"You're telling me, there's no food in your…" she dropped the subject altogether when she noticed the young lady  
>trudging through her house. "Did someone die?"<p>

"My heart was recently crushed, but you're too young to understand that," Minako explained. "Now, I'm going to get some  
>sleep, please do not pester me anymore with this nonsense of a kid."<p>

Sakura sat on the couch very puzzled by all this. She was almost certain the woman was her mother. She had to be, but  
>she didn't have any recollections of her. Sakura had to admit, she did look a bit younger than what she did at the palace.<br>She snapped her finger, and pounded her hand into her fist, "I got it! This has to be the past!"


	2. The Outers

Chapter Two- The Outers

It was nearly four in the morning when Chou woke up in the small, dark apartment. She tried to look for something that told her she was not in danger, but everything was unfamiliar to her. An unexpected tear rolled down the child's angel face, and then as if that were a queue the other's followed silently. She wanted to get up and look around, but her legs were shaking violently. "Mama..." she called out barely audible. A full shower of tears erupted from her eyes. She couldn't find it in her to be brave. "Mamma." she choked once more, gasping for air.

The door creaked open, and a young lady peered through, looking very confused. Chou's eyes widened in horror, as she spotted the young woman's silhouette coming toward her. She shot under the covers, her entire body violently, shaking. She wanted to scream out for help, but couldn't find her voice.

"Hello?" Hotaru said, she was just as scared. She didn't want to hurt the child that was in a panic, but she had no idea what to say or do. "I promise I won't hurt you."

"St-st-stay away," Chou screamed, moving further down the bed. She couldn't hear what the crazy woman was saying, but she knew she wanted to stay away. Hotaru bit her bottom lip. She had no idea what to do or say. She thought about calling her mom and papa, but they wouldn't have any better luck than she.

"I only want to help," Hotaru said, her voice slightly strained. She lifted the covers up off the child. She kicked and screamed. "Shhh. Shhh."

Chou rolled off the bed, and the woman walked over to her. "Are you alright?" Chou wiped the tears out of her eyes. She saw the woman for the first time. Her stomach twisted and turned, she cupped her hands over her mouth and spewed all over them. Vomit ran down onto her pajama's. Chou started crying again, this time embarrassed.

Hotaru was slightly grossed out by this, but she had remembered several times when she had done this to herself. She remembered what Michiru and Setsuna-mama would do in a time like this. Hotaru bent down to the child's level, "It's okay, sweetheart."

Chou went to wipe her eyes with her vomited hands, but Hotaru stopped her. She grabbed a tissue from her night stand and wiped the tears out of her eyes. "You know what would make you feel better?" Chou shook her head. Hotaru smiled, "A nice warm bath, and a nice glass of spearmint tea."

Chou smiled for the first time. She noticed how much the woman resembled her mother. The only difference was, she looked younger. Hotaru helped the little girl up and walked her to the bathroom. "My name is Hotaru, what's yours?"

"Chou." she whispered.

Hotaru smiled, "What an adorable name. Your name means Butterfly. Mine is Firefly."

Chou giggled. She knew this young woman was her mother, but she got the feeling she was in the wrong timeframe. She was too afraid to speak and ask questions. She listened to what Hotaru instructed her to do.

"I have some clothes for you. Luckily, I saved a box from when I was a child." Hotaru laughed. "Never thought I'd actually need to use them." She ran the bath water for Chou and went to get the box out of her closet. She couldn't help but feel a strong connection between her and the girl. She wondered if there was a possible chance that they were related somehow. She knew she needed to get over to The Mansion and talk to her family about this. Strange things were always happening to them because they were Senshi.

She came back into the bathroom with the new clothes, "So, how old are you?"

Chou held up her hands to show that she was six. Hotaru smiled, this little girl reminded her so much of herself. "Who are your parents?" Hotaru asked.

"Mamma and Papa." she replied, shyly.

Hotaru nodded slowly, this was not the answer she was expecting. "Time to get out. You can get some rest, and then we'll eat when you wake up." she explained. Chou stood up and let Hotaru wrap the towel around her. Chou stood there, allowing Hotaru to dry her off and help her dress. She knew who this woman was, even if she couldn't say it out loud 'cause it seemed weird to her. Chou would call her mom, as soon as the sun rose. Of course, she was certain Haruka was awake by now. She had a race at eight, and had to get to the track early.

Setsuna and Megumi

Setsuna had sat herself down at a small quiet cafe. She had in her hand a book, and in the other a cup of warm tea. She breathed in the minty aroma from the tea, it helped soothe her, and currently she had been receiving bad vibes, but when she looked into the gates of time there was nothing there. Everything seemed to be in order, there was no presence of an evil force, but her instincts told her something was about to happen. She just wasn't sure what.

"Oh, she's adorable." a waitress said, interrupting Setsuna's deep thinking. It took Setsuna a few seconds to collect what the woman had said. She followed the women's eyes to the other side of the booth. Setsuna leaned over the table to find a small girl who resembled her. Setsuna looked up at the woman and smiled.

"She's precious." Setsuna said. "Can we get her a strawberry muffin? And make that to go. I must be getting her off."

"Sure thing, Miss. Meioh." the woman smiled and walked away.

"Psst. Kid. Wake up." Setsuna said, once the woman was out of ear shot. The green haired girl sat up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Mom, why are we in a cafe?" the little girl asked, yawning. "I was nice and warm in my bed." the girl shivered as if she were cold.

"Mom?" Setsuna repeated flabbergasted. She saw the similarities, but for some reason hadn't expected that this was the outcome.

Megumi's face fell, "Please, don't play games."

"I'm not..." Setsuna said truthfully.

"But you are Setsuna Meioh, aren't you?" Megumi asked extremely confused.

Setsuna nodded slowly and Megumi continued, "You're the gatekeeper. Guardian of Time."

"Yes, but we usually don't address these things in public," Setsuna explained.

"I'm so sorry," Megumi said, and cupped her hands over her mouth. "My name is Megumi Meioh, I'm nine years old, and I usually live in the palace."

"You're in the wrong time, sweetie." Setsuna said. "The time of Neo-Queen Serenity's reign hasn't begun."

"Hmm… I wonder how I ended up here," Megumi said. The waitress came back with Megumi's strawberry muffin in a brown bag. "Thank you," Megumi peered inside the bag. Amazed that it was her favorite muffin. She looked up at Setsuna wanting to ask her how she knew it was her favorite, but decided against it. Setsuna paid the waitress. The waitress thanked them and disappeared.

"You don't remember how you ended up here?" Setsuna asked. "You weren't told that you were coming to the past? Are there…other's of you?"

"Yes ma'am," Megumi said. "There are eight more of us, assuming that everyone is here. Perhaps we are here for training? I don't really remember. We had a meeting, and it was very late. I was tired and was only thinking of bed."

"How old is the youngest?" Setsuna asked.

"Five." Megumi answered.

"We have to go." Setsuna said. The two of them rose from the table and quickly adjourned outside. "We're going to the mansion so we can figure this out," Setsuna explained, opening the passenger side for the girl. Megumi got in and Setsuna shut it. She got in on her side and cranked the car up. Megumi wondered what was in store for them when they got to the mansion. She could tell that Setsuna was not pleased with her sudden arrival, but she wasn't sure why.

"I'm sorry I didn't pay attention at the meeting." Megumi said. "I wish I could have the answers for you."

A smile crept up on Setsuna's face. Though, she did not entirely agree with herself having a child, the fact that Megumi was apologizing for something that Setsuna knew nothing about was amusing to her.

Haruka and Sora

Haruka Tenoh was placing her helmet on, when her manager walked up to her. He had a huge big grin on his face. He placed his hand on Haruka's shoulder, "We're glad to have you back full time."

Haruka flashed a smile, "It's good to be back."

Something caught the managers attention, and he turned to look inside Haruka's car. "Eh, Haruka, we usually don't allow kids in races. I thought all your kids were grown."

Haruka's looked at the man bewildered. She looked into the car window and sure enough there was a child curled up in the passenger seat. "I'll take care of this." Haruka said. The manager nodded and walked off. Haruka opened the door and pulled the brown haired girl out of the front seat, "Just what do you think you're doing?"

The little girl barely had time to catch her balance. "No-nothing," she looked at the car confused, and back at Haruka who had her by the neck. She pulled back away from her, slightly aggravated. She was quite aware that this was not the Haruka she knew. She stomped her feet, and crossed her arms. "You have issues."

"I do?" Haruka asked, her eyebrow raised. "I'm not the one playing inside people's cars."

"Well, I wasn't playing. I was originally sleeping peacefully in my bed! And then I end up in your car." Sora growled. She glanced at Haruka's gear. Her name was written all over it. She knew spatting out her name wouldn't be very effective. "Where's Michiru-mama?"

"Who?" Haruka asked, slightly aghast.

"I think you're fully aware of who I'm talking of." Sora said.

"I have a race to win." Haruka said, and went to shut the door, but Sora slid in just as it shut.

Cursing, Haruka got into the driver seat, "What do you want kid?"

"I need to speak to Michiru-mama and find my sister," Sora explained. "I'm not getting out of this car until that happens."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Haruka said. "Now get out!"

Sora shook her head, "Sailor Uranus, you better listen to me now. I have the ability to tell your identity to the world."

Haruka glared at the little girl. Her manager walked back up to let her know the race was about to start. Haruka tried to show that she was not irritated, "Something's come up."

"Haruka Tenoh…are you forfeiting?" he asked completely shocked.

"I'm going to have to," Haruka said gripping the steering wheel.

"This will be the first race…ever"

"Please, don't say anything else. I have to go." Haruka said, cranking the car up. She slammed he foot on the pedal and took off. She couldn't believe she had to quit for the first time ever. She was far too ticked off to try and speak to the girl. This race had been important for her, and now it was gone. She knew she would be getting a call from her manager later on telling her she could not work with her. Haruka wanted to cry, but she would not let her emotions show in front of the kid.

"I know how much racing means to you," Sora sighed. "Just you should have been nicer."

Haruka grind her teeth together, she was on the verge of cursing uncontrollably, but she knew Michiru would not agree to such profanity in front of children. Sora frowned. She wasn't getting through to Haruka. Crossing her arms, she stared out the window. The trees passed by as a blur.

Michiru and Kiya

Kiya Kaioh's eyes popped open. She blinked several times to see if she was dreaming. The ceiling was painted with angels. She smiled, and sat up, she was unaware as to where she was, but her mom had told her angels meant security. Yawning, her eyes bounced back and forth trying to grasp her new surroundings. Her feet touched the ground and something small, and furry came up to them and begin licking them.

"Eeeee!" Kiya squealed. She looked down to see a small puppy looking up to her. "Oberon!" The puppy yelped, excitedly. Kiya bent down to pick him up. "You're so adorable! I've never seen you as a puppy. You're all old in my time."

The puppy licked her face. Kiya stood up from the couch. She needed to find out why she was here, and why her puppy had been kidnapped- dog napped. She was amazed at how big the house was, and the breathtaking scenes. She passed by a huge kitchen, that could easily fit twelve people in it. She wondered who lived in this mansion. She was shocked that there weren't a gazillion different people going all over the place. She heard a soft humming melody coming from upstairs. She looked down at the puppy, gulping.

"Ready to go find the culprit?" she asked. The puppy licked her feet. Kiya giggled. She started tiptoeing up the stairs. Her insides were squirming, as she knew she was about to encounter a possible thief. She wasn't sure how she was going to confront the horrible person, but she knew she had to. She felt nauseated when she got to the last step, to see a hall full of rooms. She wanted to scream. She had never seen so many rooms, and them to be all empty. At home, they had only five bedrooms, but there was often people coming in and out of them.

She spotted an open door, and walked up to it. Peering in, she saw a woman, with her hair pulled back into a hat. She was painting a beautiful picture. Kiya's eyes grew large when she recognized the picture. She gasped, and walked into the room, "You stole that picture!"

Michiru's paintbrush went up through the picture, startled. She turned around to see a small little girl standing there, pointing her finger at her, and the puppy at her feet. Michiru smiled, "You're quite adorable."

"No, you can't kidnap me too!" Kiya squealed, she went to make a run for it, but stopped and stared into the woman's eyes. "You look very familiar."

"Do I?" Michiru asked, very amused.

Kiya nodded indefinitely, "Why did you kidnap Oberon? That's not very nice."

Michiru laughed, "I'm afraid I got Oberon fair and square. He was a gift from Haruka."

Kiya whirled around and came back to face Michiru. "How do you know Haruka? I know Haruka, you can't too. You're an evil kidnapper." She bent down and picked the puppy up. "I'm taking Oberon back!"

Michiru nodded, "I agree, you should. Do you need a place to stay? I have a room, but it's going to cost you."

Kiya looked at her quizzical. "How much?" She reached into her pocket and pulled out some lent. "This is all I have."

Michiru smiled, "That's the right amount of lint I needed." Michiru held out her hand. Kiya looked from her hand to the lint. She bit the top of her lip, and slowly walked toward her. She shut her eyes as the lint fell out of her hand and into Michiru's hand. She quickly pulled her hand back so the kidnapper wouldn't grab her too. Michiru stood up, and put the lint in her own dress pocket. "I will show you and Oberon to your room now."

Michiru led the way down the hall. She came to the second room and opened it, "This will be your room while you stay."

Kiya nodded. She went and placed Oberon on the bed. She looked back at Michiru, "Miss… I'm a little hungry."

Michiru smiled, "What would you like to eat?"

"Ice cream!" Kiya squealed.

"I can do that." Michiru replied.

"And you won't poison it?" Kiya asked.

"I promise," Michiru said. "Besides you paid fair and square."

Kiya nodded in agreement. Michiru shook her head. The child was very creative. The two of them walked into the very big kitchen. Oberon followed close behind Kiya. The front door opened, catching Michiru's attention. She looked around the corner just as Hotaru was coming in.

"Hotaru, I wasn't expecting you." Michiru sad coming toward her daughter. She spotted a little girl quivering behind her. "Oh, I see."

Kiya came out of the kitchen, ice cream smeared all over her face. "You know Hotaru too! Just who are you evil kidnapper?"

Hotaru looked at Michiru slightly confused. She had never seen the girl in her life, and was calling her mother a 'kidnapper'. Michiru smiled, "Are you sure you want to know? Can you handle the truth?"

"Yes, I can handle the truth." Kiya said.

"Alright, if you think so." Michiru said. She took her hat off, causing her aqua hair to cascade down to her shoulder's. Kiya's eyes widened, her mouth dropped open, but she couldn't speak. "Oh, by the way, I think this is yours." Michiru reached into the closet and pulled out a small, blue whale.

"NeNe!" the girl squealed in delight.

"Kiya." a soft voice spoke.

"Chou!" Kiya screamed, and ran over to her best friend. "I missed you!" The two girls hugged one another.

"I missed you too." Chou replied.

Kiya turned around to Michiru and demanded an explanation as to why she had her NeNe locked in a closet. "It squirted water at me."

Hotaru looked at Michiru amused. "It must've thought I was going to hurt her or something."

Kiya and Chou giggled, "NeNe didn't think you were going to hurt me." Michiru raised an eyebrow, waiting for an explanation.

"She programed her to squirt anyone, except me, to squirt water in their faces if they wake her up." Chou whispered.

Michiru and Hotaru looked at one another, "Now I know what I have to look forward to in the future. I'll make a mental note of that. How'd she get a whale anyway?"

As if on queue, both Setsuna and Haruka walked in with two extra kids. Setsuna gave the floating miniature whale a quizzical look. "That looks an awful lot like the Luna-P."

"It is." Megumi spoke up. "It's your design. We all had one at some point in time."

Michiru looked at Setsuna, "At least I know who to come after every morning when I'm soaking wet." Kiya and Chou giggled. Sora would have been amused, but she was far too upset with Haruka.

"I need to talk to you." Haruka demanded. Michiru looked at the young children before her. She knew where this conversation was about to go.

**Next-Chapter Three: Impressions **


	3. Impressions

Chapter Three- Impressions

It took Michiru a good bit to get Haruka to calm down. They had sent the children to the living room, though Michiru, Setsuna, and Hotaru were certain it wasn't out of ear shot. Michiru's angelic hands touched Haruka's. "Listen, baby, these are just children. Whether or not they are ours is another story."

"Think of it as a new mission." Hotaru pipped up.

Setsuna almost shot Hotaru a disapproving look. She had a bad feeling of the sudden turn up of the children. Hotaru sighed, she didn't think she got through to Haruka. She looked at Setsuna out of the corner of her eye. She wondered what her thoughts of having a child were. A birth child, at that. Hotaru knew she would never be blood related to Michiru, Haruka, and Setsuna, but they had treated her as if she were. Hotaru knew Setsuna's job would keep her away at odd hours of the year, but one thing that always stuck out to Hotaru was the fact that Setsuna had never missed on of her birthdays, school events, or the big holidays. Setsuna was always there, rain or shine, enemy or not, she had been there.

"We should contact the Inners." Setsuna explained. "They have probably encountered the same happenings and it's only a matter of time before..."

The three of them looked at her with sad eyes. Haruka sighed, throwing down a rag, "It wouldn't of lasted forever."

"But it's been years." Hotaru said, tears brimming her eyes. Things hadn't been pleasant in the last two battles she had been apart of. If things started going bad again, this would be the third war Hotaru would be apart of.

Michiru cupped Hotaru's delicate face, "There is always a bad egg out there, but there a nine good eggs." she kissed Hotaru on the side of her face. "All will be okay." she said for all three of them.

Haruka smiled to herself. She wouldn't allow Michiru to know she had actually comforted her in some way. They went back in to gather the children and take them to the pavilion where they would be meeting up with the Inner Senshi.

When they had finally arrived at the pavilion, Haruka could see some of the other's and a very peeved off Rei Hino, with her, she had a purple haired little girl, who was going around in circles. Haruka tried to keep up with the little girl, but found herself becoming dizzy. The little girl spotted the Outer children walked up and stopped spinning.

"Sora! Megumi! Chou! Kiya!" she squealed in delight. She ran over to the four of them, throwing herself on the first person that was closest. Megumi wrapped her arms around the little girl.

Sora snickered, "You do realize we saw each other just last night."

"In our time, silly. Now we're like negative-years-old." Inari replied.

Haruka scratched her head, "Negative-years-old?" she whispered to Michiru.

"I wouldn't think too hard on it, Haruka. They're kids." Michiru pointed out, smiling. Rei's daughter was filled with life. Haruka pointed to the little girl,

"She claim to be your kid, too?"

Rei's fiery eyes looked up at Haruka. "She likes mind games. Came in the middle of the night. She has a temper too."

Haruka looked at the sweet little girl, wondering how she could have a temper. She seemed to be overly excited. Michiru was talking to Ami. Ami had introduced her to Maemi. "What subjects are you into?" Michiru asked.

"English is probably my favorite." Maemi said. "I like to write."

Inari walked up, "Yeah, she always has a notebook with her, but she loves writing Keiji's name all over it." Another car pulled up, distracting Inari from torturing Maemi anymore. Makoto got out of the car, looking as if she hadn't slept in weeks. Nariko jumped out with the same energy, if not more, than what Inari had.

"Nariko!" Inari screamed, and took off full blast to her little friend. Haruka and Rei covered their ears from Inari's bloodcurdling scream. Inari and Nariko both tackled one another, giggling. "Eskimo!"

"Kisses." Nariko smiled, and the two girls rubbed one another's noses together. "I missed you." Nariko hugged her best friend.

"Does she do that to everyone?" Rei asked, wondering how many more eskimo kisses she had to endure.

Kiya shook her head no, "They're best friends. They do that since they were born."

Sora nudged her sister, "Not since they were born. They're mom's taught them that though."

"Oh the things we do." Michiru bemused.

"Mine doesn't sleep! Where'd she get that from?" Makoto leaned up against a beam for support. "I am so tired."

There were multiple snickers from the children. Makoto looked at them for an explanation. "It doesn't change." Maemi said. "You're tired in our time too."

"Great. Something exciting to look forward to." Makoto groaned. She heard a car door shut. Usagi, Chibiusa, and Mamoru had finally arrived. Chibiusa walked ahead of her future parents, wishing she wasn't here at the moment. She found an empty table and sat down, it quickly filled with the children. Which, Chibiusa was thankful for, if they were surrounding her none of the adults could get to her or bother her.

Hotaru looked at Chibiusa concerned. Chibiusa's demeanor was off, and Hotaru picked up on it quickly. She wasn't her happy, cheerful self.

"Where's Minako?" Rei demanded.

"Yeah, Sakura's not here either." Inari stuck out her bottom lip. Kiya, Chou, and Nariko all stuck their bottoms lips out as well to show that they were upset as well.

"She wouldn't answer." Usagi sighed. Her eyes kept falling on Chibiusa. She hadn't been able to tell her what was wrong.

"You're the King?" Kiya Kaioh asked Mamoru.

Mamoru shook his head, "I'm just a normal civilian. Like you girls'."

Chou shook her head, "Not-uh."

"We're Princess'." Nariko said, she stuck her hands in her mouth.

"Nariko, keep your hands out of your mouth." Maemi grumbled. "Your mom wouldn't approve."

Nariko quickly hid her hands. Chibiusa silenced Kiya by one stern look that told her she was saying too much. Kiya fidgeted in her seat, she had not meant to make Chibiusa upset, she had just wanted to know if he was the King of their time.

"Anyway," Usagi said. "Why are you girls' here. Don't get me wrong, it's nice to see you girls, even though I haven't met all of you, but is any of our future meant to be kept sacred? And couldn't your moms pack you some clothes."

"Yeah, it's like we don't get any surprises." Makoto said.

"I was surprised." Haruka grunted, receiving a melancholy look from Michiru.

"We just become Chibi Senshi." Kiya explained.

"How old are you children?" Rei interrupted Kiya before she could explain any further.

"How about this," Setsuna spoke up. "Each of you state your name, age, and which Senshi you are. The little blue haired girl can go first."

Kiya's cheeks became a little pink, there was so much attention on her, it flustered the poor little girl. "I'm Kiya Kaioh and five-years-old. I'm Chibi Neptune."

Sora went next, "I'm Sora. I'm nine, and she's my sister. I think you can figure out which Senshi I am." She shot Haruka a death glare. Haruka drew attention away from the little girl.

"My name is Megumi. I am nine, too. I'm Chibi Pluto." Megumi sighed, as she looked up at her mom. She was trying to figure out what she was thinking, but couldn't.

Maemi took her turn next, "I'm Maemi, Eight, Chibi Mercury."

The purple haired girl, that most everyone knew by now, spoke next. "I'm Inari Rei Hino! And I'm a whooping eight years and counting! Chibi Mars is my name, fire is my game!"

"Oh my." Michiru said. There were a few chuckles from the parents and some of the children.

"She's quite adorable." Ami mused. A few of the kids rolled their eyes, shaking their heads.

Inari grinned from ear to ear, "I am, aren't I?"

Nariko giggled shyly at her friend.

"I turned thirteen recently," Chibiusa spoke. She didn't feel the need to elaborate on the details of herself. They already knew her, fought with her, she had helped them to save this world. The children grew quiet. Chibiusa's birthday always signified a horrible time for her. While, some of them did not understand it, they had all heard the stories. Megumi put her arm around Chibiusa for comfort. Chibiusa smiled at the senshi of time.

"What can you tell us about yourself, dear?" Rei was trying to break the silence. She was picking up on a lot of sadness and confusion from the children. She was looking at Chou, who stared back at her timidly.

"I'm Chou." she said, looking down at the table.

"She's six." Hotaru pipped up. She remembered how frightened the child had been, and wouldn't let her endure anymore.

Rei smiled sweetly at Chou, "You're Chibi Saturn, aren't you?"

Chou nodded. She looked up at Rei and smiled. Inari was smiling, too, though Rei did not understand why. Everyone looked at Nariko for her introduction, but she put her hands in her mouth instantly, looking nervously at everyone.

"This is Nariko Kino. Age seven. She's Chibi Jupiter." Chibiusa said.

"Is it just me or does she lack courage?" Haruka whispered to Setsuna. Setsuna turned to Haruka amused,

"She's quite the opposite. Perhaps a little more sensitive." Setsuna said, a little bit loudly. The other's looked at her curiously. Michiru and Hotaru looked at the two ladies, wondering why they had been left out of conversation.

"And then there's Sakura Aino." Megumi Meioh spoke, breaking the attention away from Setsuna and Haruka. "She's nine and Chibi Venus."

"The missing girl?" Rei inquired. She was mad that Minako had bailed on them. Megumi, Maemi, and Sora nodded their heads. "Alright, so can any of you girls explain a little as to what's going on in your time so we can figure out why you're here."

"Well, we did just become Chibi Senshi, and there is a current battle going on. I don't think they wanted us fighting. I can't remember." Maemi sighed. "It was late when they held a meeting. Way after our bedtime. I was tired, and falling asleep."

"Does anyone remember anything?" Ami asked.

"Well, there was this buzzing fly, flying around me. It was kind of annoying, but mama wouldn't let me bring NeNe. So I couldn't squish it." Kiya spoke up.

Inari smacked her own forehead, "A fly! Seriously! That's what you remember?"

Kiya shrugged, "What?" she asked looking at Inari innocently.

"At least she remembers something..." Maemi Mizuno spoke up in defense.

Nariko leaned over and whispered something into Inari's ear. Inari's eyes lit up, and she nodded, "Nariko says our parents wanted us to be safe and sent us here, 'cause they remembered there was not fight at this time." Inari explained. Her eyes fell on her future mom, "And to bond!" she added with a mischievous grin, rubbing her hands together like she had some sort of sinister plan.

Setsuna shifted her body weight uncomfortably. _Bonding_, was not something she was interested in, but what was more unsettling to her was the unnerving feeling she was getting that something bad _would_ happen.

Rei let out a gusty sigh, "I'm stuck with that squirt?"

"Alright, how about if everyone goes and plays for a little while, while the adults discuss some things with one another." Haruka spoke up.

Sora scowled, "Just like at home."

Chibiusa smiled and patted the younger girl on the back, "Just give it time." They had always been the last to know about important encounters. The children didn't even know that they would be destined to be Senshi until Kiya had become four, and Luna decided it was time that they knew. Of course, Kiya could care less at the age of four, but she was nearing six now.

"It's just not fair." Sora grumbled. "When are they going to trust us to be apart of 'adult meetings'"

Chibiusa contained her composure, "To be honest, they're boring conversations. Sometimes you learn nothing about the new threats." Chibiusa had been apart of meetings since she was old enough to walk, while she understood nothing that her mom and the other parents were discussing, they didn't see the harm in bringing her for that mere fact. As she became a little bit older, Chibiusa became increasingly bored with their 'meetings', and ended up crashing them half the time. Rei had to beg Neo-Queen Serenity to let Chibiusa go to the Palace Daycare where the other kids were taken, and let her play there. It had been a difficult time for Neo-Queen Serenity, she loved keeping her little one close to her because she knew she was safe insight rather than out of sight.

"Rei, having a child isn't a bad thing." Usagi said. "I mean, yes, it can be an inconvenience, 'cause we're not exactly their parents yet-" Ami cut in.

"But if you let them know that they are a burden then they will lose hope. They're already away from what they knew. They don't know this Tokyo."

Haruka stayed quiet, while her insides were screaming that she agreed with Rei a hundred percent, she could also see Ami's point, but she wasn't going to voice her opinion on the matters. An idea popped into Hotaru's head, she gasped bring the attention to her, blushing she explained her idea.

"There's a festival all week this week. Maybe we can show them how our festivals are?" Hotaru asked. "It will-" she shifted her eyes to her Haruka-papa, "give the children some hope, as Ami said." she said, hoping that it wouldn't come across Haruka in the wrong way. The other's seemed to consider this.

Usagi was the first to speak, "Yeah, I agree. We should do that."

Setsuna cleared her throat to try and get their attention. "I don't-" she was cut off by a blood curdling scream. Usagi clutched onto her broach, she looked around, checking the playground first, she found the kids all looking in the direction of the scream.

"We better transform." Haruka said.

Rei nodded, "She's right. Evil has come back."

Setsuna stared at the children, remembering what they had said during their meeting. Evil hadn't been apart of this time, at least, not to their future parents knowledge, why all of a sudden was there evil?

"Should we tell the kids?" Ami asked, looking over at them.

"They already know. Let them decide. Let's go." Michiru said, she threw up her henshin wand to the air, yelling "Neptune Crystal Power, Make Up!"

Inari was drawing nervously in the sand, "I thought we didn't have to deal with monsters in this time?"

Sora sighed, "It looks like we don't have a choice."

Kiya was near tears, "Mommy and the other's can't transform."

"What?" all of them looked over at their future moms. They were all baffled by the fact they couldn't transform.

"We're going to have to fight." Maemi said. "And we better hurry. Chibi Mercury Makeup!" Mist enclosed the young girls body, and when it disappeared she was in her Sailor Uniform. It was much like her mom's when she first became a Sailor Senshi, with a few extra bells and whistles. She tapped her left earring and a visor went instantly over her eyes, she picked up a signal from the other side of the park. "There's a lake, lots of trees, a guy, but no people! Oh, and an animal."

Haruka squinted her eyes trying to see what Maemi had seen. She turned toward Ami with a huge grin on her face, "Her device is better than yours. It makes up things at a further distance."

Ami glared back at Haruka, "Well, it would help if we could even transform."

Haruka looked at her Henshin wand, snarling, "Yeah, point taken. We're all more hopeless than they are."

Hotaru grabbed onto Setsuna's arm as they watched the newly dressed very, young Senshi run off toward the danger. "Are they going to make it? Have they ever even actually used their powers in battle? Have they been in battle?"

Rei, Michiru, and Usagi all looked over at Hotaru. Rei swallowed a lump in her throat. They were all so young. Haruka put her arm around Hotaru, "They'll be fine. We all had to start somewhere."

The children stood in confusion as they watched the man smoke on a pipe. He had a black silver-tipped cane beside him, but Chibi Mercury didn't understand where the negative energy was coming from. Chibi Uranus grunted, "There's nothing to fight here."

"Let me-"

There was a blood curdling scream from one of their own. Chibi Uranus turned quickly to see her little sister staring upward into the trees. Shaking, she pointed her hand up toward the trees. Chibi Uranus and the others followed suit. Chibi Pluto frowned, "I think Ki just found the people."

Chibi Mercury didn't understand it. Why wasn't her visor picking up anything. She pulled out her mini computer, but instead of it being blue it was light purple. She had asked for her mini computer to be designed in her favorite color, while she couldn't get anyone to agree with her that they should be able to choose their own uniform colors they had come into agreement that she could have her laptop any color she desired. "Nothing! Still!" She threw her arms up in frustration.

"Maybe we should ask that guy if he's seen anything?" Chibi Mars asked.

"Well, obviously he has!" Chibi Pluto said. "Think with your brain... He's the only one here. And he's very, unusually calm."

Chibi Uranus felt something touch her shoulder lightly. She brushed it off quickly and then looked for the intruder. Something from the ground began to grow. Chibi Uranus stood there in shock, while the others quickly backed away from it.

"Chibi Uranus, watch out behind you!" Chibi Pluto yelled. She clutched her staff nervously. She wanted to use it, but she wasn't fully aware as to how her powers worked. Her best friend needed her. Chibi Pluto looked around at the others. Chibi Mars was fidgeting with her hands. Chibi Saturn was hiding behind Chibi Jupiter, and Chibi Jupiter looked as stunned as Chibi Uranus. Chibi Mercury was still trying to get her mini laptop to operate as it should be. Chibi Moon was occupied by something that was scurrying around in the fields. Chibi Neptune was on the verge of tears.

The spiders moved, Chibi Neptune took a step forward. Her sister was in trouble and she knew her fear of spiders was beyond reasonable doubt. A spider was descending from the trees enclosing on Chibi Uranus. Chibi Neptune took off running toward her sister. She didn't know what she was going to do, but she had to protect her sister. The little girl ran into the spiders trap, blocking her from getting to her sister. A tiara sliced through the web and into the descending spider. Chibi Neptune didn't spend anytime looking for where the tiara had come from, she grabbed her sister pushing her out from the two ugly, hairy spiders.

"Thanks, sis." Chibi Uranus said still stunned by the spiders. Chibi Uranus caught her best friends burdened eyes. Her hand slid away from her staff and she turned away from the two sisters.

Chibi Moon attacked twice more destroyed the other two spiders. The girls quickly rejoined their little group. Chibi Jupiter spotted what Chibi Moon had been watching and gave out a squeal of delight. "It's a weasel!"

The weasel grabbed something from the ground and scurried over to the man with the cane. He delivered it into his hands. On contact with the object a dark light descended around them. The girls clutched onto one another. The spiders descended from above, leaving the humans enclosed in the cocoons as if they were meant to be dinner for the spiders. The spiders became tiny, crawling up the mans overcoat and into his pockets.

"Creepy." Chibi Mars said.

"I'd say." Chibi Uranus agreed.

The man held up the object, a bright green crystal shone, "Crystal Amulet of Power, suck the energy from the lifeless blobs."

"NO!" Chibi Moon screamed. "Pink Sugar Heart Attack!" she yelled out, twirling her baton. A huge wave of energy shot from her wand and toward the guy. He simply picked up his cane and tapped the ground one good time, sending her attack right back at her. Chibi Moon flew right into the other Chibi Senshi.

"Are you okay?" Chibi Mercury asked.

"Yeah, after being thrown up into the air, by my own attack mind you. I'm okay." Chibi Moon said. The crystal grew brighter, and brighter as it sucked the energy from those up above. Finally, the man finished, and slipped the crystal under his hat.

"If you don't mind now, I'll be going. You're an odd bunch of heroes, if you call yourselves that." he said. He put his arm out. The weasel jumped up on it. Tapping his cane three different times the man vanished.

"What was that?" Chibi Moon asked, disappointment etched all over her face. "You have to _use_ your powers."

"We froze!" Chibi Pluto said. "What do you expect? We're in the past! We just became Senshi. We don't know how to control our powers or anything! And were away from our REAL mothers and fathers."

"Freezing is what got my father killed!" Chibi Moon yelled.

"You don't know that! You weren't there!" Chibi Uranus said in defense of her best friend.

"I'm sorry Chibi Moon, that I couldn't sacrifice myself." Chibi Saturn spoke up. Instantly the younger ones grouped around Chibi Saturn protectively.

"We won't let you sacrifice yourself." Chibi Jupiter said.

"You mean too much to us." Chibi Mars said. Chibi Neptune nodded an agreement.

Chibi Moon sighed, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to point the blame at you guys. I'm just-"

"We have another problem." Chibi Mercury said. "Those cocoons are starting to break."

"Oh my gosh." Chibi Moon said. She was at a loss as to what to do.

"Autumn Breeze!" a soft wind swooped over the children and toward the falling people.

"Mercury Bubble Blast!" an array of bubbles floated up catching the people and bringing them to safely down onto the grassy area.

Chibi Uranus and Chibi Neptune looked at one another befuddled. They had never seen the attack autumn breeze, though it wasn't much of an attack, rather a soft tickle on the nose. Chibi Uranus whispered something into her sisters ear making her giggle.

"How'd you guys figure out how to transform?" Chibi Mars ran up to Sailor Mars.

"Desperation." Sailor Jupiter said taking Chibi Jupiter into her own arms. She never knew she could love a child as much as she loved this little oddball. She picked up Chibi Jupiter and walked over to Sailor Mercury who was showing Chibi Mercury how to check for pulses. Chibi Mercury felt that it was taking too long and pulled out her mini computer. She typed in a few things. A light went over the bodies and came back with a positive check for pulses.

"They're all good." Chibi Mercury said.

"Shouldn't we just double check to make sure your computer isn't defaulted?" Sailor Mercury asked, a little taken aback by her sudden advance in technology. Chibi Mercury looked around as the people were starting to grunt and move. She shrugged,

"We could, but you invented this technology so that it would be a faster way to get to those who really needed help." Chibi Mercury explained getting up.

"I invent things?" Sailor Mercury questioned. She tired to picture her life as a stay at home mom, with twins, a girl, and as for a side job she invented things? She shook her head, that just sounded absurd.

"Well..." Chibi Mercury hesitated. "Between you and Aunt Setsuna's brains the two of you come up with some advanced technology, but as for anything unrelated to technology Setsuna is in charge of the rest."

"Oh." Sailor Mercury sounded hurt. She looked at Sailor Pluto who only shrugged.

"We should get the kids something to eat." Sailor Jupiter replied.

"I think we're going to head home." Sailor Uranus said. "And fast, before these civilians realize how many of us there are." the outers and the outer children disappeared as quick as lightening. Sailor Mercury stood up brushing off her hands.

"I guess they'll be okay." she said. They hustled back over to the other side of the park and untransformed.

"My summers ruined." Usagi sighed. "We have a new enemy."

"Her summers ruined, yet WE have a new enemy." Rei grumbled.


	4. Orange Curtains

Chapter Four- Orange Curtains

Ami ran her hands over the cold, binding of her medical books. Tears formed in her eyes, _How __could __she __just __abandon __her __dream __after __all __she __had __worked __for?_ A tear dropped on the book, she stared at it in shock, bringing her hand up to touch the eye on which it fell from. Why was this so hard for her? Maemi seemed like a happy child, wasn't she? _Twins_. That was a scary thought. They were twelve, according to Maemi. And she was eight, there was approximately four years in between them. She sighed, as she realized how hard it would be for her to finish her doctorate degree. Of course, that also depended on what age she had the children. Ami sighed in frustration. She heard a giggle coming from Maemi's bedroom. She took one last look at the book before leaving the study. She shut the door with expectation of never opening it again, as she ventured down the hall to the spare bedroom she had.

Her mom had been such a big help in getting the apartment for her, though Ami thought her mom intended the extra space to be used for a roommate, but she couldn't find it in herself to ask any of the girls. And Ami preferred the complete quietness, it was easier to study. She feared she would get in the way of someone who was trying to sleep because she was often awake at odd hours of the night studying. Or that they would get in the way of her studying. She shuddered at the thought of the unplugged television actually being used.

She went into Maemi's bedroom to find her reading one of the brand new books they had bought today. Maemi didn't seem to be all that much into reading analytical readings, but rather novels, manga's, and fairytales. Ami cleared her throat to let her know she was in there. Maemi sat up, caught the page number she was on and shut the book, setting it on the white nightstand.

"Is this hard for you?" Ami asked the long blue haired child.

Maemi shrugged, "It's a little weird." Ami's phone rung, apologizing for the sudden eruption, she excused herself from Maemi's temporary room and answered the phone.

"Ami Mizuno's residence. May I ask who's calling?" Ami asked, her voice distracted.

"Why yes, you can ask who is calling, but there is also caller I.D" The woman on the other side of the phone couldn't help but snicker.

Ami laughed uneasily, "Mom! Sorry, I didn't think to look at that."

Ms. Mizuno chuckled, "It's alright dear. I was calling to see if you would like to join me for dinner this weekend?"

"This weekend?" Ami looked in the direction of her future daughter's room. With the new threat, and the possible new turn of her future Ami didn't know if she could handle her mom asking her a million questions about college this weekend. And what would she do with Maemi? She didn't want to make her feel unwanted, but she couldn't just show up with her either.

"Ami, sweetie?" her mom cut into her thoughts.

"Oh, sorry... Uhm, this weekends not good. Me and the girls were planning on-"

"It's okay dear, I understand." Ms. Mizuno cut in. Ami felt a tingly sensation go over her entire body as she had just turned her mom down. She had promised her that they would do something as soon as she got out for college break. Her mom sounded wounded and hurt as she told her she loved her and goodnight. Ami placed the phone back on the cradle.

"Curse these secrets." Ami said softly. Ever since she had turned fourteen she had constantly been keeping secrets from her mom. At first, her mom suspected that there was a boy in her life with the late night outings, and early morning disappearances. Then she had feared the worse, that Ami was out drinking, partying, but her mom didn't understand the grades. Finally, Ami had convinced her that she and the girls' were just having late night study sessions and that sometimes she had to leave earlier in the mornings then intended because a classmate needed help preparing for the next test. Each battle, every wound, every time Ami couldn't run to her mother's aid she found it harder to keep up making lies.

Ami's sixteenth birthday her mom had waited for her all night. Ami and the girls' had been trying to hunt down one of the enemies, but they had found themselves in a trap. Ami had taken a rough beating that night. She had not been thinking clearly when she came home at nearly two in the morning. She was not quiet like she usually was. She spotted a soft glow coming from the living room and went to investigate. Her loud footsteps, and her entrance had startled her mom awake. She saw the birthday cake and was overjoyed, but at the same time remorseful and hurt. She could see the hurt etched all over her worn mother's face, and the worry in her eyes- her daughter had been missing for hours on end, and had not shown up for her own birthday dinner.

"Ami!" her voice was startled.

Ami drew back, scared that she had upset her mom one too many times. "What happened to you, baby?" her soft blue eyes welded up with tears. She went to go touch her daughter's bruised face, but Ami swatted her hand away.

"Don't." Ami said a little bit harsher than intended.

"Your face... It's swollen. We need to get you to the doctors." Ms. Mizuno said.

"No mom, I just need to clean up and go to sleep." Ami said. She glanced down at the birthday cake, her heart felt like it was swelling. Her mom had waited for her... She could have at least called, but what excuse would she have made that time?

"What happened?" Ms. Mizuno asked frightened.

"Don't worry about it, mom." Ami said.

"Ami Mizuno, you are sixteen-years-old, and I am your mom. How can I not worry about something when my daughter comes home with a swollen face? And was out past midnight! I should have called the cops, but I said 'No, my daughter is just studying'" Ms. Mizuno had snapped.

Ami took a step back, frightened. Ami didn't say anything, and Ms. Mizuno was immensely upset with her daughter. "I want an explanation in the morning." Ms. Mizuno said, and steered off toward her bedroom. "Happy birthday..." she muttered.

"Mom." Ami said. She couldn't hold the tears in any longer. She let them flow freely in the dimly lit candlelight from the cake. Ami struggled with what to tell her mom that next morning. She knew she would have to answer, but she didn't know of any lies that could explain her face. The next morning though, Ms. Mizuno was gone and they had never spoken of that night again. Ami never understood why, and had never asked.

"Is everything alright?" Maemi asked coming out of her bedroom. Ami turned around, forcing a smile on her face.

"Yeah, everything is fine." Ami replied. "Did you want to watch the movie we got?"

"Yeah." Maemi said smiling. Ami's smile became a real one. In the back of her mind, she cursed. She'd have to set up the TV. They had more shopping plans for tomorrow, as they hadn't made it to the shops in time to get new clothes. Rei said she had planned on going to go check on Minako sometime tonight or tomorrow morning. They each found it odd that her and her future daughter hadn't shown up.

...

Sakura Aino leaned over the top of Minako's head, inches away from her nose touching Minako's. She blinked, her eyelashes softly brushing against Minako's face. Minako's eyes slowly opened. When Sakura came into focus she tried to sit up, but knocked into Sakura.

"Ouch!" the girl reeled back, putting her hand on her forehead. "What'd ya do that for?"

"Who are you?" Minako demanded.

Sakura gave a gusty sigh and plopped down on the edge of Minako's bed. "Here we go again!"

Minako's eyes shut and she begin to drift back to sleep. Sakura found Minako's feet and brought her fingernails over her foot slowly. Minako kicked, and sat up in bed. "What do you want?"

"Food! Duh!" Sakura said.

Minako shook her head. "Who are you again?"

"Sakura Mei Aino. I was born in January. Your future daughter." Sakura grumbled.

"Go away." Minako groaned.

"You're my mom. You have to take care of me." Sakura explained. "You know, they can come arrest you for child neglect."

"If you were my child maybe." Minako laid back down, bringing the covers up to her shoulders and rolled away from Sakura. "Go play with scissors."

Sakura sighed, "Alright, where are they?"

"Top drawer, by the sink." Minako explained.

Sakura disappeared out of Minako's room. She got the scissors out of the top drawer and looked around for some paper to cut. She rolled her eyes when she found that there was no loose paper in the house. She snipped the scissors into the air, still looking for something to cut. Her eyes fell on the orange colored curtains. She looked from the scissors to the curtains, "She did tell me to go play with scissors. This outta teach her." She began snipping away, but as she did the hunger pains didn't go away. After she finished revamping the curtains she went back into Minako's room, moaning.

"Mom… Can we please get some food? I'm sooo hungry!"

"I don't have a daughter," Minako snapped, and threw the pillow at Sakura.

"That doesn't change my hunger pains. Daughter or not, you still have to feed me!" Sakura threw the pillow back at her. "And lying in bed isn't going to mend that broken heart of yours."

"What do you know about broken hearts?" Minako grunted. "You're only six."

"Nine." Sakura said. "Come on! I am starving!"

"Fine! What do you want?" Minako asked sitting up in bed. Her spaghetti strap slipped down, and her golden hair was such a mess from the usual.

"You need a makeover." Sakura rolled her eyes. She snapped her finger and pounded her fist into her hand. "That's it! We're getting you a makeover! The best way to get over a guy is to get back at him, but you're not going to do it if you're moping and sad and depressed."

"You're too young to know what a broken heart feels like." she laid back down. "Go get ready."

"I am." Sakura explained.

"But you're in your pajama's." Minako pointed out.

Sakura shrugged, "This is all that I had when I landed here. No other clothes."

"Homeless kid." Minako groaned. "I guess we're going to have to get you an outfit. When are you going back to your house?"

Sakura's eyes saddened, she shrugged, "I don't know, but I wish I were there. My mommy knows how to comfort me. She always reads me a book right before I go to bed."

Minako frowned, even if the child was telling the truth about her possibly being her mother in another time, she just didn't feel as though she could be a mother right now. She was barely able to take care of herself, let alone a child. She urged Sakura out the door, while she quickly dressed.

Meanwhile, Rei Hino was trying to help Inari into the bath. She was extremely sleepy, but insisted on sleeping with Rei. Rei didn't want a smelly child in her bed and considering all the hard playing and the battle they had endured the child was messy. Inari's eyes were shut as she stepped into the hot water. She let out a big yawn, almost falling over.

"Come on, Inari." Rei said. "If you wash up quickly you can get into bed a lot faster."

There was a small chuckle from the doorway. Rei looked behind her startled. She found Usagi and Chibiusa standing before her. "Inari is practically useless right now." Chibiusa said.

"Hey..." the little girl gave out a weak protest.

"She's usually one of the first ones to fall asleep." Chibiusa went on to explain. "So, you'll have to wash her yourself."

Rei looked back at the girl who was sitting in the bathtub. She wasn't quite yet her daughter and felt awkward giving her a bath in the first place. Usagi smiled, "It's not too bad. I had to help Chibiusa in the past."

Chibiusa blushed lightly from embarrassment. Rei nodded and grabbed the shampoo. Chibiusa grabbed the cup that was sitting on the counter and handed it to Rei. Rei looked up at the pink haired girl, thanking her. "How often does this happen?"

"Often." Chibiusa smiled. "She is only eight."

Rei nodded, a million things going through her mind at the moment. While she was frightened about becoming a mother in the future, she was also more frightened by the mere fact that they were all so young. She finished washing Inari. She picked up the wet little girl and sat her on the ground, wrapping the towel around her. She picked her up and toted her off to her room, where she placed her in one of her long t-shirts. She placed her in bed, and pulled the covers up over her.

"You're going to want to brush her hair now." Chibiusa explained. "Or otherwise, she'll be a terror tomorrow."

Rei nodded. "This is a lot to learn."

"Oh, you either learned it from this time you're spending with her or it just comes with a mother's instincts. I don't really know." Chibiusa informed her.

"Why are they so young though?" Rei asked.

Chibiusa tensed up. She knew the reason, but she couldn't really explain why. "They're powers needed to be awoken to start training early." Chibiusa said. "I can't give out anymore information than that."

Rei nodded, her eyes were on Usagi, who was trying not to pay too much attention to what Chibiusa had said, but she could tell it was eating her friend alive. The unknown was scaring her, and she didn't know how to react. Rei turned out the light and followed Usagi and Chibiusa to the living room. "What do you think of the enemy?" Rei asked Usagi.

"It's a little bit unnerving." Usagi said. "And I was scared for a minute there that I wouldn't be able to transform."

"Me too." Rei said.

"Me and Mamoru are going on a date tomorrow night." Usagi said. "I hope an enemy doesn't ruin it."

Chibiusa averted her eyes to the small blazing fire in the fireplace. Enemies. They ruined everything. She didn't understand everything about the battle that had taken place, but she knew it had been unexpected. The sirens had gone off that there was an emergency. Eight-year-old Chibiusa had immediately sprung out of her bed, trying to run to her mom and dad when hands grabbed her from underneath her bed. She let out a blood curdling scream and Sailor Pluto had busted through the door.

"Let's go Princess." she took her wrist, blasting the one who had ahold of Chibiusa. "Don't look back!" Sailor Pluto never let go of the princess, and Chibiusa had never looked back. She was thankful for this, but then at the same time she wasn't. While, she never knew who had grabbed her ankles, her dreams were plagued by a faceless person who always tried to eliminate her.

There was a sudden smack to Chibiusa's head. She blinked several times, coming out of her memories, and stared at Usagi who had retreated to the other side of the room. She was holding a pillow behind her and grinning from ear to ear. "What the-" Chibiusa was smacked again. She turned around to find Rei standing behind her, with her own pillow. "Oh come on!" the thirteen-year-old said. She grabbed one of the black pillows from the couch. Standing up she threw it at Rei, flying off the couch she ran to hide behind a table. Usagi went to hit Chibiusa, but Rei intervened and smacked Usagi with her pillow. The two girls battled amongst one another. Chibiusa snuck away to gather up the rest of the pillows from each of the couches. She peered over the couch and aimed at Rei and Usagi. She took two pillows and slung them at the two girls.

"Hey!" They both said at once. They went after Chibiusa. She grabbed two pillows, jumped over the couch, rolling on the floor between Usagi and Rei. She took her two pillows, aimed, and threw them at the two girls.

"Interesting form of attack." Rei said.

"Yeah, do you do that all the time?" Usagi asked, raising an eyebrow teasingly.

Chibiusa grinned from ear to ear, "Yeah, I invite all the girls over and that's how we train. Jumping over the Royal Furniture- and on."

"Oh my." Usagi said, cupping her own face. "Well, then! That settles that. You shall be punished!" She snatched Rei's pillow from her and ran toward Chibiusa.

Rei was trying to hold back her laughter, "Come on you two, you're going to wake up that little flame."

Minako Aino groaned as Sakura came back in to her room, impatiently tapping her food. "I am going to go INSANE if I don't get some grub!" Without a word Minako stood up and walked out the door with Sakura right behind her. She grabbed her purse from the kitchen table and walked toward the front door. Her eyes fell onto her orange curtains that had all sorts of awkward shapes cut into them. She turned very slowly to Sakura. "Wh-what happened?"

Sakura shrugged, "I don't know."

"YOU!" Minako pointed her finger at Sakura.

"Is hungry." Sakura smiled cheekily. "For the record, you said go play with scissors. If you had fed me an hour ago this could have been avoided."

Minako wanted to scream, but was too exhausted to do so. "Let's go."

"You don't like them?" Sakura asked. "I redesigned them just for you!" she beamed innocently.

"Not really." Minako said, opening the door. Sakura walked outside for the first time since she had been here.

"Hey... Where's Artemis?" Sakura asked suspiciously.

"I don't know." Minako said.

"What do you know?"

"That you cut my curtains." Minako said irritatedly.

"Sorry." Sakura mumbled.

They heard a scream from nearby. Minako turned to Sakura who looked fearful. She moved into Minako's side, clutching onto her arm. It was dark and Sakura didn't get along so well with the dark. Minako put a protective arm around Sakura. "We have to check it out." Sakura nodded an agreement. Sakura's legs shook as they made their way toward the scream. "It's probably nothing." Minako said hopeful.

They came up to a darkened pathway. Minako didn't see any sudden dangers. She motioned for Sakura to move on. They turned to leave when they nearly ran into a man. Minako rolled her eyes as she stepped back, pulling Sakura behind her. "What do you want?"

"Oh Minako-Chan, I've missed you so much." the guy went to touch Minako's face but she smacked his face harshly.

"Don't you dare think you can try to waltz back into my life." Minako said.

"Please I want a second chance." the man begged.

Minako shook her head, "No! I've given you three different chances. It all ends the same."

"I've changed."

"Really?" Minako asked with much disbelief.

"Yes. I promise."

Minako smiled, "I've changed too." She guided Sakura toward the lighted area. Sakura turned her head around and stuck her tongue out at the man. She knew of this guy in her future. He had been ruthless to Minako. Sakura froze in terror as she saw another silhouette. She heard the tap of something harsh against the ground and suddenly a dozen spiders came toward the guy Minako had turned down.

"Mi-mi-mi-mi-mi." she tugged on Minako's shirt.

"What?" she asked irritated. She turned around, her eyes widened in surprise. "We should probably just let the spiders devour him."

Sakura looked up at Minako hurt, "We can't... I know what he did to you was bad, but no one deserves to die like that."

"Very well." Minako sighed. "Let's go." she took Sakura's hand and led her to a secluded area. The two of them transformed at once.

"Stop!" Chibi Venus said. "I am the future goddess, of love and beauty, and what you are doing is wrong. In the Name of my Planet, Venus, I shall punish you!"

The guy laughed, "Will you now?" he asked. "And to what do I owe the pleasure of this little meeting child?"

"Chibi Venus! Get it right!"

"Love Storm!" Sailor Venus said. She crossed both of her arms over one another, and threw them out, a powerful blast erupted knocking the man over. Or so they thought. He came back to his feet, chuckling lightly.

"That was nice, but my powers exceed yours." he said.

"Enough!" Sailor Venus said. "What you are doing is wrong!"

"I know. That's what your little one just told me." he pointed his black cane toward Chibi Venus, smiling evilly. "Psychic Bender." he said. A beam shot out toward Chibi Venus. Sailor Venus threw herself in front of the attack, pushing Chibi Venus to the ground. Sailor Venus felt a powerful attack hit her body, but it didn't end. "You can finish my job."

Sailor Venus tried to break out of his hold, but she didn't have the strength. Chibi Venus was getting back to her feet when she spotted a weasel extracting some form of a crystal from the mans chest. "What in the world?"

"Venus Love and Bea-" Sailor Venus tried to stop herself, but she was no longer in control of her own mind or body. "uty Shock!" A tear rolled down her face as her chain whipped out toward Chibi Venus. Chibi Venus moved herself out of the attack just in time, but Sailor Venus' attack hit her ex instead. There was a loud screech, and Sailor Venus felt herself regaining control of her own body. She turned around to see what had made the screech only to find Artemis being slung across the ground. "Artemis!" she cried out. The weasel was bringing back a blinding crystal. He plopped it into the Mahler's hand.

Mahler turned to Sailor Venus and nodded in appreciation, "I hope next time we can be better partners." He clicked his black cane and vanished. The spiders, and weasels disappeared too. Chibi Venus powered down and went to go check on Minako's ex. She placed two tiny fingers on his wrist. There was still a pulse.

"He'll be okay." Sakura said.

Sailor Venus shuddered and powered down. A brown haired woman was walking over to them in a fit of rage. "Sakura, get back." she said. She clutched onto her Henshin Wand preparing herself to transform again.

"You-"

Sakura covered her ears so she didn't have to hear the horrible curse word coming out of the woman's mouth. The woman smacked Minako clear across her face. "Why don't you take you and your child and go burn in hell."

Minako looked down at her ex who was slowly regaining conscience and smiled, "I see. You're his new fling." She quickly made the connection. She shrugged, "He totally deserved what he got." She stirred Sakura away from the scene pumped with triumph.

"That was so cool!" Sakura said, jumping up and down in excitement.

Minako nodded. Her energy faded as she left the scene. It still hurt her, but she felt a little better-not much, but a little. "Let's get some food and get back to the apartment." Sakura nodded, noticing Minako's aura changing from light back to dark. She sighed, it was still going to take some time for Minako to overcome this heartbreak.

**Authors Note: **Please check out my profile page on Fanfiction for the latest updates for story progress. You may see stories that are being written, but not published on here yet.


	5. The Man in the Suit

Chapter Five- The Man in the Suit

Chibiusa paced around her room nervously. Her own powers had not been able to penetrate the enemy at all. Maemi's computer picked up nothing pertaining to the man in the suit. Chibiusa laughed to herself. She sat down on her bed thinking. Who was she trying to kid? If her own attack would not even touch that of the enemies how could she expect the rest of her teams powers to get to him? She stood up, pacing again. Why did the man need these objects? What were they? How powerful could they be? Why did she feel more useless when he had taken the crystal, everything felt hopeless...dark.

"How long is she going to pace back and forth?" Mamoru asked. He was gripping onto the railing of the stairs.

"I don't know. Its off and on." I've never seen her so restless. Scared, but never so restless."

"It's unhealthy." Mamoru went to take a step to go up the stairs but Usagi stopped him. She shook her head, her hand sliding down to meet his hand. She gently took him down another set of stairs and into the living room. She turned to him, her bright blue eyes teary as she looked into his dark grayish blue eyes.

"I know Chibiusa and she would never look at the way she looks at you now." Usagi said.

"What are you insinuating?" Mamoru asked a bit taken aback.

Usagi turned away from him, "Something terrible has happened in our time."

"Listen to me, Usagi, whatever Chibiusa is going through we can overcome it together. The future is not set in stone." Mamoru explained. He pulled her into a comforting hug. Usagi sobbed quietly into Mamoru's shirt. She wasn't comforted by his words. Something in the back of her mind told her the future was in danger. She wished she could travel to the future herself and figure out what had gone wrong, but Sailor Pluto would never let her.

"We still going to the festivities tonight?" Mamoru asked breaking Usagi from her thought.

Usagi looked up at him with blurred vision, "Yes."

...

Haruka was trying everything to avoid going out tonight with the children and Michiru. It didn't seem fair to her that Setsuna could just run off at will, stating she had a 'duty' to tend to. Haruka wished she could go to the gates of time when she needed to escape. She smirked as she thought about one of the children needing a diaper changed, "Michiru, I'm off to the time gates."

"Again?" Michiru would ask.

"Yeah, something came up." Haruka envisioned her self to say.

"Every time a diaper change is needed you run off the gates of time." Haruka frowned at this comeback. She shook her head. She still didn't want kids. She shuddered at the thought of screaming and crying kids. She hadn't experienced much of the crying stage with Hotaru because she had grown quickly. Though, her teen years did prove to be trying. There were so many different emotions she was going through, that Haruka herself didn't always know how to deal with it.

"Haruka." The garage door opened and Michiru stepped in. "It's almost time to come in and wash up."

Patronized like a child. Haruka cringed focusing on the car part at hand. Michiru stepped back inside and walked up the stairs. Haruka was trying to pry a piece off. Taking her hammer she tried to beat the wedge in between the object. Her hammer slipped during the last swing catching the edge of her finger. She dropped the hammer, letting a few curse words slip. She saw blood oozing from her thumb. The door opened once again. She tired to fix her emotions. She turned expecting to see Michiru again, but instead found Chou and Kiya there.

"Where'd you come from?" Haruka demanded.

Kiya shrugged, "The future. That's what everyone keeps telling me." Haruka smirked, but quickly tried to hide it. She turned back around, trying to hid the blood from her finger.

"Shouldn't you kids be getting ready for the festivities?" Haruka asked.

Kiya spotted the first aid kit on the back of the door. She quickly grabbed it and got a bandaid from it. She handed it to Chou to hand to Haruka. Chou tapped lightly on Haruka's arm. She turned around looking down at the small petite child. She reminded her so much of Hotaru when she was itty bitty. Part of her wanted to scoop down and pick her up, but the other half of her wouldn't allow it. She took the bandaid Chou was holding out for her and mumbled a quick thank you. She went back and stood next to her best friend, and watched a nervous Haruka try to put a bandaid on her finger.

"Mamma says you supposed to clean the cut first." Kiya announced.

Chou nodded an agreement, "But it hurts." she added.

Haruka looked at the children, but didn't say anything. The door opened for a third time and this time it was Megumi. She looked as if she had been crying all afternoon. Haruka turned away at once trying to hide her own emotion.

"Chou. Kiya. Michiru wants you two to take a bath. We have to go soon." her voice was shaky. Haruka griped her rag.

"Don't forget to wash your finger, Haruka-papa." Kiya said before the door shut.

Haruka breathed heavily. She could remember her own self begging her mother to stay home with her just for one day, but it was a rare occasion that she did. Haruka had spent a lot of her childhood crying because of the neglect from her mother, but she had finally outgrew the crying and had become cold hearted- just like her mother. Michiru had broken through her shell and rescued her from herself, but being alone still scared her. Haruka looked back down at her bloody finger. Remembering Kiya's words, she went to her sink and washed her finger with soap and water. She cringed, as the soap did its job of cleaning. Chou had been right about it hurting a bit. Finally, she took her rag and dried it off lightly. She wrapped the bandaid around her thumb.

Rei had been on the phone most of the day trying to get a hold of Minako. They still had yet to meet Sakura; though, they suspected Minako had her they weren't a hundred percent certain. She had gone over to Minako's house last night but she hadn't been home. Frustration was growing in Rei. There was a knock on the door. She went to go answer it, but by the time she got there Inari had already let the guests inside.

"Inari! You can't just go answering the door by yourself." Rei scolded with the phone in her hand. "What if that had been a stranger."

"But you have an eye peeker!" Inari said, pointing up to the door.

"And you're two feet tall. You can't see out of that." Rei argued back.

Inari crossed her arms, "Well, Chibiusa isn't a stranger."

Rei looked to Usagi and Mamoru, "Can I send her to her room?"

Inari stepped on Rei's foot, "My room is in my time!" She stormed off to Rei's room and slammed the door. "And I'm not two feet tall!"

"Any luck with getting a hold of Minako?" Mamoru asked.

"No." Rei sighed. "I guess we are going without her."

Usagi frowned, "I was really hoping to see her."

"Me too," Rei said. "We better get going though. We have the children to think about." Goosebumps rose up all over Rei's body at the thought of putting someone else before her own self. Unless, it was her fellow scouts, or grandpa, she had never taken care of anyone else.

OOOoOoooOO

Nariko had been bouncing off the walls all morning and afternoon, but as soon as they had met up with everyone at the festival she became unnervingly quiet and stuck to Makoto like glue. She was still uncertain of some of the parents in this time, especially Haruka. Once Rei arrived with her future daughter, Nariko relaxed a bit.

"Setsuna couldn't make it?" Usagi asked Haruka and Michiru.

"No, she's looking to see what's going on with the new enemy." Haruka replied stiffly. She didn't want to be here either.

"She couldn't have waited till after spending some time with the kids?" Ami asked bluntly. Michiru turned to Ami, a bit shocked that she had spoken up. She flashed her a quick smile approving of what Ami had asked. Haruka shrugged and walked to a nearby stand. She wasn't use to outings with the inners as it was, now throwing in a bunch of children she felt uncomfortable. Michiru and Haruka over the years had only hung out with the inners a couple times in big groups; otherwise, it was here and there that they bumped into one another.

Haruka turned to see her daughter with her future daughter. She cursed at herself; why was it so hard to accept it? For Michiru at least? She could see it in Michiru's eyes that she wanted children, but how? They were both female. Did they adopt these children? How could they have powers if that were the case?

"Sir." someone spoke.

Haruka turned around, "What?" she spat out.

"It's your turn." the man whimpered, handing Haruka a dart. Haruka took the dart and popped the ballon. The man handed her the other two, and she quickly took out two more balloons. "You...you can p-pick out a prize."

She snatched up a Koala bear and gave the man some yen. She stirred away and back to the crowd, also known as her friends. Kiya peaked up when she saw the Koala bear. Haruka handed the bear to Inari who took it immediately. Rei gave Haruka a quizzical look.

"There's four kids in my group. I'd have to give each of them a Koala bear and I can't." Haruka simply said. Inari cuddled the Koala Bear.

"Nariko, it's so soft." she let Nariko put her face to it.

Nariko smiled, "It is!"

Kiya tried to hide her disappointment in her eyes, but failed to do so. Haruka looked away from the child guilty. She glanced down at the bandaid, remembering the kind act from her and Chou. Sighing, she linked her arm with Michiru's and rested her head on the blue haired girl's shoulder.

"Okay, what do you want to do first, kiddo?" Makoto asked Nariko.

Nariko glanced around looking for something fun to do. She finally spotted what she wanted to do. She pointed to a circular thing that went in circles, "I want to get on that thing."

"I believe they call that a Ferris Wheel." Makoto said. "Everyone else up for it?"

"Yeah." Ami nodded.

Maemi looked back at the ride Nariko had chosen. "It's not going to fall, is it?"

Ami laughed, "No."

Maemi seemed uncertain. She shook her head, "No, I don't think so. I don't want to go."

"We can do something else." Ami suggested.

Maemi shook her head, "That's okay. I can wait for the other's to get finished."

"Okay." Ami said, running her hand through Maemi's mermaid like hair.

"I think I'll stay on the ground too." Haruka replied. Michiru breathed in slightly agitated. They always went on the ferris wheel together. Everyone started toward the Ferris Wheel. Most everyone was excited. The kids were glad to be out of their homes and actually interacting with their parents. Everyone was learning a little bit about one another.

"Are you sure you don't want to go?" Michiru asked Haruka once they arrived at the ferris wheel.

"Yeah, I'm certain." Haruka said. "I'll just stay down here with Maemi. You guys have fun."

Michiru kissed Haruka before her departure with the three children. Chou was pretty attached to Hotaru, so she didn't have to worry about her whereabouts. Haruka watched them as they left. Ami gave her daughter a quick kiss on her head, and went with her friends. She sat in a rocky cart with Makoto, Rei, and their kids.

"Don't look down." Maemi heard Nariko's small voice say as the thing started to move. Nariko, though, was looking down as the thing went up. The child squealed out of pure excitement. "It's so scary!"

"Then don't look down, silly." Makoto chuckled.

Nariko shook her head, "I can't help it!"

That was the last thing the two of them heard from that cart. Michiru and Hotaru were the next ones to board. Kiya looked sadly at Haruka. She blew her a quick kiss, as the thing went up. Haruka looked away. Why did she do that? She pondered.

"Kiya adores you." Maemi stated. "She can't help it."

Haruka grunted.

"You might not like it, but Michiru is going to want kids someday." Maemi explained. "Hotaru is going to have Chou. You don't want her growing up lonely, without a best friend, do you?"

Haruka gave Maemi a funny look. "Chou can make other friends."

Maemi shrugged, "But not like Kiya. I've never seen an alternate future, but I know Kiya and Chou are really close in my time and if you destroy that then I don't know who Chou will be close to."

"It's not up to me to make some child happy. She'll have other friends. She can bond with them."

"It's your granddaughter. And Chou looks up to you a lot. When she finds out that you don't want children she will look at you differently." Maemi said as if there were no other options. Haruka stared at her opened mouth. She didn't know what to say to the young girl. She spoke up in defense of others, unlike her mother. "They're just children, for their sake play pretend."

Haruka smirked, "You must get your boldness from your father?"

"Yup." Maemi smiled, with a gleam in her eye. "I bet you won't be able to show your affection to your oldest, Sora."

"I can." Haruka said before she could register what Maemi had said. Maemi continued to smile, knowing she had caught Haruka in a trap.

"Alright then. Plan a day to spend with her. Show her you care. If anything, get to know her. I'm sure she'll surprise her." Maemi dared.

"And what do I get out of it if I win this bet?" Haruka asked slightly gloomily.

"A day to yourself with Michiru. No kids. My mom can watch them." Maemi spoke before she could stop herself. A smile finally crept up on Haruka's face.

"A day alone. Okay, you're on squirt. Hope Ami agrees to your bet." Haruka said.

Maemi looked down at the ground, her shoulder's dropping as she kicked her feet anxiously. She had done it again. Of course, Ami didn't know about Maemi's betting habits she would soon. Maemi looked up at Haruka with a weak smile, "She won't mind."

"Shake on it." Haruka held her hand out. Maemi took it, and Haruka shook her firmly.

"Haruka. Haruka Tenoh?" an interruption broke the two from shaking hands. Maemi was glad until she realized who it was. She gulped, in a panic she tried to hide herself. Haruka noticed and smirked.

"Dr. Mizuno, what a pleasant surprise to see you here. What brings you here?" Haruka asked, examining the woman who was Ami's mother. She was dressed in casual clothes, but still looked business like with her dress pants and blue blouse with flowers imprinted on it.

"I'm the doctor on call tonight. Incase anyone gets hurt." Dr. Mizuno explained. She pointed to the radio attached to her hip. "Ami's here?"

Haruka nodded, "She's up on that thing." She glanced at Maemi who looked pitiful trying to hide herself from Dr. Mizuno. Maemi saw that everyone was beginning to get off the ride. She panicked and ran to one of the security guards on duty. Haruka continued to watch her from the corner of her eye, amused by her actions. A few seconds later a call was made to Dr. Mizuno's radio that she was needed at the South entrance.

She sighed, "I guess I won't get to see my daughter. Let her know I stopped by."

"I will." Haruka promised. She respected the Dr.

She turned around and nearly ran into Maemi. "Oh, hi there. What's your name?"

"Maemi." she said in a barely audible voice.

"Maemi, that's a beautiful name. It reminds me of my daughter's own name. Ami." Dr. Mizuno said. "You have gorgeous hair. Ami never let me grow hers out. Said it got in the way, and she wasn't concerned with beauty."

Maemi nodded and stepped away nervously. Dr. Mizuno smiled at the little girl and went her separate way. Ami, Makoto, and Rei walked up to the two of them. Haruka turned to Ami smiling, "Your mom stopped by. Wanted me to tell you to call her when you get a chance."

Ami's eyes widened. "My mom is here?"

Inari looked from Haruka to Maemi trying to figure out what all had happened here. She didn't see Haruka smile much. Michiru and Hotaru were the next ones to get off. Kiya was bursting with joy with being so high up in the sky. She twirled around, "I wanna do it again!"

Michiru giggled, "There are other things to do. If we have time we'll go on it at the end."

Haruka slinked her arm around Michiru, "Guess what? We might get to spend the day alone. Ami is apparently going to watch the kids."

"Oh, is she? That's very nice of her." Michiru said.

Ami's ears were burning. "Why in the world am I going to be watching children?" she asked Rei and Makoto. "I don't remember saying I was going to babysit."

Maemi moved her foot back and forth nervously. Inari and Nariko were suddenly laughing hysterically. Kiya, Sora, Megumi, and Chou looked at the two bobbsey twins confused. Chibiusa was quick to put the puzzle pieces together, "Maemi made some sort of bet."

"But with who?" Megumi asked.

"Apparently, with Haruka. And if Haruka wins you'll be babysitting, Ami." Chibiusa explained.

Ami looked between Maemi and Haruka. She wasn't sure which more she was petrified by. The fact that her mom was here and possibly saw Maemi, or the fact that Maemi had put her on the chopping block. "Someone forgot to mention that Maemi likes to bet."

"Oh yeah," Sora said. "Forgot to say. But what was the bet about?"

Maemi looked at the ground, "I'd rather not say. She probably won't win." Maemi said with very little enthusiasm. She wasn't sure now. What started out as a harmless bet could end up hurting people in the end. She closed her eyes, she could see her mom in her time shaking her finger telling her that betting wasn't for small children. Maemi didn't know why, but she loved to throw out bets. Sadly, it was always at the expense of someone else.

There was a blood curdling scream, and a flash of light that alerted everyone. The attention was taken off Maemi and toward where the scream had been. "Mom." Ami said, going pale. She glanced around, and saw a bathroom. "Guys, we have no choice. My mom could be in danger."

The others nodded an agreement. They scampered into the bathrooms. Luckily for them, most of the civilians had taken off when the scream had happened. Others were too stunned to notice them disappear. Rei locked the door behind her. Mamoru went behind the bathrooms to allow himself to become Tuxedo Mask. All at once everyone begin to emerge from the bathroom all transformed. Tuxedo Mask waited for Sailor Moon to come out and then interlocked his arm with hers. They marched toward the scene. The spiders were at the scene again, but this time the man in the suite already had the crystal in his hand and was draining the people's energy into the crystal.

"World Shaky!" Sailor Uranus screamed. The attack bounced off Mahler and back at them. They dodged Sailor Uranus' attack. Tuxedo Mask threw a rose at the man, but it wilted and died before it ever reached him.

"That crystal is giving him too much energy." Tuxedo Mask said.

Chibi Moon looked at the spiders that were sucking the lives of the innocent people. "Attack the spiders. They're what's giving him this extra power."

Everyone agreed, but the kids stayed back while their parents attacked. Mahler laughed. The amulet disappeared inside the cane he was holding. "You have little kids who won't fight. It'd be easy to destroy one of them." Before anyone could react to Mahler he snatched Chibi Saturn from the group and held his cane up to her neck.

Sailor Saturn turned around with much rage in her eyes. She placed her glaive toward him, but he only smirked. "Destroy me. You destroy her and everyone else around you."

Sailor Uranus took her sword out, and whipped around the man at lightning speed. She came face to face with her sword to him. Mahler just laughed. The cane began to glow and Chibi Saturn whimpered. It whipped across the air and contacted with Sailor Uranus' sword. "I'd back down now. I have more power than you do and I can destroy this child an a heartbeat."

Sailor Uranus backed down not knowing what to do. She could feel it that this man was strong. "What do you want these crystal amulet's for?" Sailor Uranus beckoned. Mahler didn't answer. "You have nothing to gain with holding Chibi Saturn hostage."

"Stop destroying my spiders." Mahler said.

"You still win." Sailor Mars said. "We stop destroying the spiders, you suck the life out of these people." she fired up and blasted one of the spiders to pieces.

"The energy I have stolen from them cannot be retrieved back by destroying the spiders. And it's up to you. A child or these humans." Mahler explained. "Either way, you will be frowned upon."

Sailor Moon was at a lost, "You can't do this. Make us choose like that. Let everyone go."

"Can't have it both ways Sailor Moon. That's what they call you, right?" he asked. "You're not a hero in my books." He waved his hand, the spiders disappeared. "If I destroy this child I think it will cause more damage to this pathetic team than if I were to destroy those humans." A ball of energy formed in his hand.

"No!" Chibi Neptune screamed. "Deep Submerge!" A powerful blast of water erupted from her hands, unlike her mother's attack, and went toward Mahler and Chibi Saturn.

"What is she doing?" Sailor Neptune asked.

Chibi Moon looked as frightened as Sailor Neptune and the other's did. Chibi Saturn saw the attack coming toward her, she closed her eyes and bowed her head. She felt the water rush over her body, Mahler lost his grip on her and she broke free. Sailor Saturn quickly snatched her up protectively. Chibi Neptune flew backwards into the gravel, tearing up her the back of her Senshi uniform and bloodying her back, arms, and legs. Chibi Uranus ran to her sisters side. Everyone was at a standstill, unsure of what had just happened. Sailor Saturn drew her glaive up to Mahler, who was shocked that he had been attacked by a small child. "Don't you dare mess with the children again."

"Ki." Chibi Uranus shook her sister. "Come on wake up." Her Senshi uniform melted away and her civilian clothes came back, but she was still bleeding. Chibi Uranus powered down and the other's followed suit. Dr. Mizuno was coming toward them on a golf cart, she barely gave the driver time to stop before she was running toward the scene. She grabbed her first aid kit and begin applying pressure to one of the cuts.

"What happened here?" Dr. Mizuno asked. She looked up to see her daughter and her group of friends. She was taken back to Ami's sixteenth birthday. She shook her head, "It doesn't matter."

Kiya's eyes opened and she looked confusedly at Dr. Mizuno. "Ami?" she asked.

"Shhhh." Dr. Mizuno said. "She'll be okay." Dr. Mizuno said, as she finished patching up some of the cuts and bruises. Sora and Dr. Mizuno helped her to stand. Dr. Mizuno looked at the two children before her with saddened eyes, "How old are you?" she whispered.

"Five and nine." Sora whispered back.

Dr. Mizuno nodded and stood up. She looked at her daughter, "Maybe we can have lunch sometime soon."

"Yeah, maybe." Ami said. Dr. Mizuno nodded, and got back on the golf cart. She ordered the man to drive.

"Are you okay, Kiya?" Chibiusa asked.

"Yeah." the little girl yawned. Sora picked up her sister. Chibiusa was very happy that one of the kids had finally used their powers. It had proven her wrong in one factor- they could attack their opponents, it would just take skill.

"Her attack doesn't seem to be controlled," Sailor Pluto said walking up to them, with Luna on her shoulder.

"Where did you two come from?" Hotaru asked.

Sailor Pluto powered down. "I was alerted that there was danger, but when I got here I decided to observe."

"Assuming they've never used their powers, she's got great control." Luna spoke up. "She didn't destroy Chibi Saturn in her attempt to save her."

Chibiusa nodded, "Luna's right."

"I'm sure with practice everyone will be able to use their attack correctly." Michiru replied. "Though, I've never seen my attack used the way she used it."

"It's possible it was used by her emotions, but Chou trusted her in what she was doing." Chibiusa pointed out. "We won't know until she uses it again if it was emotion controlled."

Haruka looked at the small child. She walked over to Sora and offered to hold her. Sora reluctantly agreed. Kiya looked up at Haruka briefly. She smiled and laid her head back down. "I guess we should call it a night. This kid probably needs her rest now." Haruka caught sight of Maemi and smirked.

"Don't forget about your bet." she said before walking off with Michiru.

Megumi looked up at her mom with sympathetic eyes, "Do you have to go back to the Time Gates?" it was a question she was all too familiar with asking. Though, her mom, in her time, was always there for her she still wished she could be there more often.

Setsuna shook her head, "No. I'll go home with Haruka and Michiru."

"You can ride with me Setsuna-mama. I brought my car too." Hotaru explained. She was still holding onto Chou protectively. Setsuna nodded an agreement. The outers said their goodbyes to the Inners and left.

"It's been too much of an emotional night for me." Ami said, referring to her encounter with her mom. "I'm going to call it a night too."

Nariko and Inari looked at one another feeling a little bit let down. "We didn't get to do all the stuff." Inari pointed out to Nariko.

"I know." Nariko frowned.

Rei and Makoto looked at one another, shaking their heads. "We can stay for a little while longer." Rei said.

The girls began squealing and jumping up and down. Usagi, Mamoru, and Chibiusa stayed as well. Inari took Mamoru's hand and looked up at him, "It's so cool hanging out with the King!"

Mamoru smiled back down at her uneasily. Nariko took his other hand. Usagi scowled at the younger girls, "He's mine!"

Nariko looked at Usagi confused. Inari smiled mischievously, "Not-uh! He's mine."

"You can't take my Mamoru." Usagi said defensively.

"We didn't." both girls said, hurt by the accusation. Makoto and Rei tensed up. Usagi didn't seem to notice what Makoto and Rei had. They made their way to a game and all was forgotten about the small, yet, huge slip up.


	6. Mothers

Chapter Six: Mothers

Ami sat on the couch with the telephone to her ear. She wasn't saying much and neither was the person on the other line. Ami's mind had failed her for the first time in her life. She struggled to find the right words to say to her mom, but there weren't any. There were no right answers for what Ami was hiding from her mom. "Mom..." Ami started her voice was breaking. "I can't see you right now." before Ami could stop the words from coming out of her mouth she had already spoke them. Tears weld up in Ami's eyes, "I'm sorry. Please understand."

"I don't understand, Ami Mizuno. I know I wasn't the best mother in the world while you were growing up, and that I raised you to be an independent girl, but you don't have to keep secrets from me." Dr. Mizuno said. "I love you." There was a few moments of silence before Ami squeaked out an 'I love you, too.' and then her mother hung up the phone.

Ami hit the off button, her arm dropped to her knee and her head on the back of the couch. Tears flowed freely down her face. She didn't understand why her mom couldn't just stay out of some things. She couldn't explain to her that Maemi was someone from the future, that wouldn't make sense to a normal civilian. She heard a creak in the floorboard and looked up. She tried to brush off the tears before Maemi saw them, but it was too late.

Maemi sat down on the couch next to Ami and snuggled up next to her, "It's okay. We could always use one of the 'Luna-P's' to make your mom forget?" Maemi suggested.

Ami shook her head no. "We can't just keep using the Luna-P on people. Does my mom know in the fu-... Your time?"

Maemi looked down at her hands. She wasn't allowed to give up this information, it had to be up to Ami solely to tell her. "I can't tell you. This is between you and your mom."

Ami nodded, "Do you guys keep secrets form us?"

Maemi shrugged, "It's kind of hard to keep secrets when there's bunch of kids running around."

Ami laughed. "Just how many of you are there?"

"Technically, there's only one of me." Maemi reminded her.

Ami smiled, "And two boys?"

"Yeah..." Maemi said. "Wasn't supposed to tell you that either..." she turned away her eyes down casted. Ultimately, telling her mom about the twins could stop her from having them when the time were to come. Maemi didn't know if she could live with that. Would she be the same girl she was today or someone completely different? Of course, she knew, she would have no recollection of this, but Ami would. Would she be okay with this if her daughter turned out to be someone different? Could it change her for the worse or for the better?

Ami noticed quickly Maemi's thinking process. Like, Ami, she thought things out very thoroughly. Ami nonchalantly lifted her hands up, and then at once lunged them to Maemi's sides where she squeezed them, hitting the right spot to send Maemi into a furry of laughter. Maemi jerked back, trying to protect her self as Ami tickled her. Unable to contain her vocal box, she gave out a scream and then laughed. "St-op!" Maemi begged, but Ami was merciless.

Maemi dropped herself to the floor, rolling away she got up and ran to her bedroom. Ami right behind her, at the last moment Maemi changed her direction and ran toward a closed door. She opened it and ran inside. It was frigid in the room, more so than the others. Ami came in behind her and flipped on the light. Everything was out of order, unlike the Ami she knew. Papers scattered on the ground, books laid everywhere. Maemi turned to Ami with an almost hurt expression.

"What happened here?" Maemi asked.

"I haven't found the time to study." Ami said.

Maemi shook her head, "No, you always find time to study. That's just who you are. Your books are never out of order. You're more organized than this."

Ami shrugged, "I've had other matters to tend to."

The corners of Maemi's mouth drooped down. "You haven't studied since I got here?"

"This is my own personal matter." Ami said suddenly. "It doesn't concern you with what I do with my studies." she was defensively. Maemi shoved past Ami and to her bedroom. She slammed the door. Nothing on the walls rattled because Ami had never hung anything. Her pale blue walls throughout her apartment remained as empty as her life. Ami sank down into the office chair feeling selfish and hurt at her response. She shook her head wondering why Maemi was so upset about her studies. She sighed, this was their first fight and it hurt Ami bad. She didn't know what she was supposed to do or how to make amends.

OOoooOOoo

Haruka stared down into her cup of tea, still stirring it with the tiny spoon. Maemi's bet was still plaguing her mind. She wondered how she could win the bet and not do what she had asked. The clearing of someone's throat caught her attention. She looked up to see Setsuna sitting there with her own cup of tea.

"What?" Haruka asked agitatedly.

"Can I suggest something?" Setsuna asked.

"Sure."

"Why not just do the bet and get it over with." Setsuna explained. "It's a bet. It doesn't change what you want to do with your future."

"I have to waste my time-"

"I'm the gate keeper of time. You don't think I feel like I'm wasting my own time guarding the gate, making sure nothing bad comes of it?" Setsuna asked.

"Then why not have a child? It could help fill that void you've felt for so long." Haruka replied.

"Falling in love is not part of my quota. I am the protector of what happens to-"

Haruka shook her head, "No you are not. We are all the protectors of the people of the Moon Kingdom. Our duty is to surrender our lives to our Princess. Only she can truly protect the world. You can only alert it."

"I help defend this planet as much as anyone else." Setsuna said defensively.

"You were Queen Serenity's advisor and between the two of you allowed the Moon Kingdom to fall apart!" Haruka said, almost outraged. "I know about the past just as much as you do."

Setsuna averted her gaze to her own cup of tea. "It was not intended to be that way, but I cannot go back and change the past and I cannot let it happen again."

"Queen Serenity wouldn't want you to live in total isolation." a delicate voice spoke. Haruka and Setsuna looked up to see a sleepy, yet still elegant Michiru standing there wrapped in a soft blue robe. "We fight day in and day out. To not experience love or to have children would be a sin in itself. Queen Serenity is no longer who we answer to. That was a different time period. We now have her daughter to protect. She is loyal to the Earth people. And she is as loyal to us as we are to her. She won't make the same mistakes as her mother. She has already proven that. How many times has she saved the world?"

Setsuna didn't say anything. She was trying to digest the words Michiru has just said. Could it really be that easy? Of course, Usagi had saved the world countless of times, but what would happen when she couldn't save the world? The future was unreadable and Setsuna was frightened by this. She sighed heavily.

"Also, here's something to think about. Obviously we are mentors in our daughter's future, but our daughters are also the next generation after us. If we decide to not have children than we will be damaging Chibiusa's team. I don't know if you can feel it, but I can tell they are a strong team. Even if they haven't mastered their powers, they are already united. We can't take that away from them just because we are being selfish and only thinking of ourselves." Michiru reminded them.

Both Setsuna and Haruka were quiet for some time. Setsuna moved from her chair to the sink where she placed her cup. She ran some water into the cup, then shutting it off she turned to Michiru, "There has never been another Senshi of Time."

"Except your mother." Michiru replied delicately.

Setsuna's eyes saddened, "I don't remember her. She doesn't exist to me." Setsuna strode out of the room.

"Touchy subject with her?" Haruka asked.

Michiru was still looking at the last place Setsuna stood before she disappeared. "I guess so. She has never spoken of her own parents."

"Guess everyone has skeletons in their closets." Haruka replied.

Michiru nodded sadly. Michiru wondered how the Senshi of Time could forget an important event in her own life. She felt her empty hands being filled with someone else's. She looked up and her eyes met with Haruka's gaze. "She'll be okay."

Michiru leaned into Haruka, her lips brushing against Haruka's. They embraced each other at once, giving into a long, deserved kissed. They heard footsteps running from upstairs and then giggling.

"Chou Tomoe, I'm going to get you!" they heard one of the older girls scream.

"Hey Megumi, behind here!"

The twos kiss finally broke, both smirking. "I wonder what they're up to?" Michiru asked.

"I don't know. Want to go see?" Haruka asked, raising her eyebrows.

Michiru snickered. Haruka took her hand and like children they ran upstairs to investigate. Setsuna watched them as they went. She picked up her pocketbook, placing it over her shoulder, she went toward the door. Michiru's words seemed to be screaming in her ears. She couldn't get them to leave her be. Breathing in deeply, she opened the door. She saw Hotaru coming up the driveway. She breathed out shakily, as she stepped out.

"Hi mama. Where you heading off to?" Hotaru asked as she shut the door.

"For a walk." Setsuna replied.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Hotaru volunteered.

Setsuna shook her head, "No. The kids just woke up, I'm sure Chou will wonder where you are." She walked pass Hotaru without another word. Hotaru watched her go, unable to find the words to speak. Shaking it off she went inside. There was a loud pop, followed by screams and giggles.

"Kiya, let us out of here!" Hotaru heard Sora yell at her younger sister.

"Yes, please Kiya?" Michiru begged.

"Why me?" Haruka asked.

"I'm stuck in here too," Megumi pointed out.

"You all look funny." Chou giggled. Hotaru cautiously stepped up the stairs and peeked around the corner to see what was happening. Kiya had Haruka, Michiru, Sora, and Megumi locked in a net. Chou was standing next to her, clutching onto a purple blanket with a huge smile on her face.

Hotaru cleared her throat catching Kiya and Chou's attention. "Mommy!" Chou squealed and ran toward Hotaru. Hotaru grasped the little girl in a hug and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Hey butterfly." Hotaru said, smiling.

Kiya looked from Hotaru to the lot she had captured in her net. She wanted a hug. She released them at once. They toppled on the ground on top of one another. Kiya skirted across and threw her arms around the first person who had gotten up- Haruka. Haruka hesitated a moment before wrapping her arms around her. She picked her up in the process of getting to her feet and then helped Michiru up.

"You're hugging the person who trapped us in the net?" Megumi asked appalled, as she helped Sora up.

Kiya narrowed her eyes at Megumi. NeNe, her Luna-P, faced Megumi with the same expression. Sora clutched onto Megumi's arm and dragged her away, "It's best just to not mess with her in the mornings."

Megumi groaned and the two of them went back into the bedroom that they were sharing. "Why don't you and Chou go take a bath. We'll get breakfast started." Michiru said to Kiya.

"Can I feed Oberon?" Kiya asked, wiggling out of Haruka's arms.

"Just a cup full." Michiru explained.

"Okay." Kiya said, taking Chou's hand. "Come'on."

The two girls went downstairs. Michiru turned to Haruka, "Hotaru and I are taking the younger girls to the museum today. Why not do something with the older girls?"

"Like what?" Haruka asked her mood changing at once for the worse.

"There's an arcade with go-karts, they have laser tag. There's a beach. Take the boat out on it. Do something fun and exciting." Michiru replied.

"You could always ask Megumi and Sora what they want to do." Hotaru pointed out.

Haruka grumbled, "Okay."

oooOOOoooO

"Mom! Minako! Blondie! Waaaaaaaaake up!" Sakura begged.

"Why?" Minako asked.

"Because you've had more than enough rest! Get your butt up right this instance!" Sakura stomped her foot on the ground. Minako barely budged an eyelid. Artemis sighed and tried pawing at Minako. Minako swatted him off of her, rolling over she placed her pillow over her head.

"I don't want to hear it right now."

"That's what you said yesterday! And the day before and the day before that and last year." Sakura exaggerated.

Minako looked up at her, "It's been a year?"

"Yeah!" Sakura replied.

"No it hasn't." Minako said.

"Get up and check the calendar." Sakura challenged her. Minako started to, but then laid back down in her bed.

"I don't own a calendar." Minako pointed out.

"Come on! Get up." Sakura was on the verge of tears.

"Come on, Mina. Listen to the poor girl. She just wants your attention." Artemis explained. "I don't think I can keep her company anymore. You need to get up, the Sailor Senshi's need you. Do you know how many time Rei has tried to communicate with you?"

"I don't want to get up." Minako said. "Get out of my room."

There was a knock on the door. Sakura looked at Minako wondering if she was going to get up and answer it. "It could be a kidnapper." No reply. "Fine! I'll go answer the door. If I die it's your fault!" Sakura stormed out of the room. She tried to look through the windows to see who it was, but they were too small to get a clear glimpse. Gulping, she pulled the door open to find a raven haired girl standing before her.

Rei looked at the girl confused by her pink hair, "I think I have the wrong house. Sorry."

A purple haired girl appeared from behind Rei and let out a deafening squeal. "Sakura!"

"You're Minako's daughter?" she asked shocked. She examined her appearance once more. Pink hair, slender physique, tall... She stared at her eyes. They were much like Minako's, blue.

"The pink hair throws everyone off." Sakura said. "I'm so glad to see some real people!"

"Where's Minako?" Rei asked.

Artemis came up from behind with his head bent down. He was going to get an earful now, "She's in bed."

"Haven't you given her any of my messages?" Rei asked, she had yet to step inside the house. Inari was already inside, dancing happily that she finally got to see Sakura.

"Sort of." Artemis said.

"She doesn't care." Sakura scowled. Rei looked hurt for a moment, but the pink haired girl continued. "She got broken up with her stupid boyfriend and now she's crushed and won't take care of herself. I'm mad at her."

"Is she okay? Why didn't you tell me this on the communicator?" Rei snapped back to Artemis. "You of all people-"

"Cat." Inari interrupted. "He's a cat. Not a human." Rei wanted to scream at the correction. She knew he was a cat but she didn't need to be reminded by a pint sized kid.

"Once upon a time I was part Human." Artemis scowled. "I didn't tell you because- Well, because I figured she'd come around in a couple of days." He lied.

Rei made her way into the house and to Minako's bedroom. She peeled the covers back to reveal a much too thin frame on Minako. "Get up!" Rei ordered.

"What?" Minako asked. She tried to grab the covers back.

"Up and out of bed. Now!" Rei said, this time more demanding.

"I don't-"

"Don't argue with me. Want me to call back up?" Rei asked taking out her communicator. "Than everyone can see you like this?"

Minako wanted to argue with the fiery soldier, but found it better that she did not. She sat up in her bed, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "When was the last time you fed your daughter?"

"I don't know." Minako yawned, standing and stretching her legs.

"Listen here, I don't know what this guy has done to your head, but that child out there tells both of us that there is a better future out there. You will find love again." Rei explained. "All of our children represent hope for the future."

"Everyone has a child?" Minako asked.

"If you'd answer your communicator every once in a while you'd know." Rei replied.

"Oh." Minako said pitifully.

OoooO

Mahler paced around the tides impatiently. Time was growing weary for collecting all five crystal amulets of destruction. They already had collected the Amulet of Power, the Amulet of Strength, and the amulet of Domination, but something was off about each crystal and he couldn't figure out what. They wouldn't allow their full power to be used. He took out a dark green crystal, the Crystal of Strength, his mind flashed back to that Chibi Scout attacking him. He had not expected to be attacked by her, and whether she was aware of her power she had made him weak in the event of attacking him. He closed his fingers around the crystal,

"I want revenge!" he muttered, bowing his head he allowed the crystal's power to flow through him. His eyes snapped open, his eyes were filled with resentment and revenge, he felt more powerful.


	7. The End

Chapter Seven: Bonding and The End

"Get ready."

Sora and Megumi adjusted the bows to a comfortable position. Haruka stayed put with her bow.

"Aim!"

Sora closed one eye and focused on the middle of the target. Megumi adjusted once more, and pointed the arrow toward the target.

"FIRE!"

Sora watched Haruka out the corner of her eye. Haruka was quick to release her bow. Sora let her fingers let go of the string, but her arrow wobbled and fell a few feet away from her. Megumi feeling more pressure to get her arrow at least to the target backed up. She tripped over her own footing, and released the arrow high up into the air.

Haruka and Sora looked up into the sky at the arrow. It zipped down and the arrow head planted itself right into the ground. Sora turned to her friend with a huge smile, "At least yours got some air. Mine wobbled."

"Mine went directly into the target." Haruka bragged.

Sora looked at Haruka with a scowl on her face. Megumi frowned. Haruka laughed, "Cheer up." She picked up another arrow and helped Megumi place it. Megumi and Haruka pulled the bow back together, "On the count of three release it." Megumi nodded. "One. Two. Three." They both released the arrow together, it cut through the air and struck the target. It didn't go into the middle, but it had at least hit the target. A big grin rose on Megumi's face. "That was so cool!"

Haruka nodded, smiling to herself. She wondered how Setsuna, herself, could leave her daughter. Why wasn't she here with them-bonding- as Michiru put it. Sora picked up her bow and arrow again, and tried again. Her arrow dug itself into the ground. She snatched up another arrow determined to get it to go straight. Haruka sighed inwardly. Of course, she wasn't really bonding with her own 'future' child. She swallowed a lump that was rising in her throat down, and tried to focus on herself. It would all soon be over she told herself.

Sora spotted a weasel out of the corner of her eye. She aimed her arrow at the weasel, ready to release it, when Megumi grabbed her arm and yelled, "Don't!" Sora's arrow was released high up into the air and came zigging back down into the dirt.

Sora turned to Megumi with narrowed eyes, "It's not like I would have gotten the stupid weasel!"

Haruka's ears perked up. A strong wind picked up whipping the trees around carelessly. Sora and Megumi shielded their eyes from the dirt that was flying everywhere. "What's going on?" Sora questioned. Megumi grabbed a hold of Sora, her hands were shaking violently. Sora looked up at Haruka to see fear embedded in her eyes.

"It's just a storm, right?" Sora asked.

"No, let's go!" Haruka barked. She wasn't sure what it was, but something told her it was something much worse than a storm. They headed back toward the car. Megumi was still shaking. Sora kept her eyes on the ground she was scared, but didn't want it to known.

Kiya jumped out of Michiru's car and started running in place at once. Michiru narrowed her eyes down at her confused. "Come on. Come on. Come on!" Kiya jumped. Hotaru was barely just getting Chou out of the backseat when Kiya came around, "Hurrryyyy up, Chou!"

Chou wrinkled her nose, "I'm coming as fast as I can."

"Not fast enough!" Kiya said.

"Kiya calm down, please." Michiru said. "We're going into an aquarium . It's supposed to be a quiet and serene place."

Chou giggled, "You're funny Aunt Michi."

Michiru and Hotaru's eyes met at once, "Did you find it funny?"

Hotaru shook her head, "Guess we're about to find out why it's so funny, though."

Michiru nodded, feeling as though she already knew the answer. Kiya could hardly contain her excitement as they walked up toward the aquarium . The door opened for them at once and a gentleman stepped out to welcome them to the aquarium. "Thank you!" Kiya squealed.

"Thank you." Chou said in a softer voice.

Michiru went up to the front desk. "I need two adult tickets and two children's."

"How old are the children?" the woman asked.

"Five and six." Michiru explained.

"Alright," she punched in some buttons and a total popped up on the screen. Michiru paid the woman in cash. She handed them bracelets and they quickly put them on. They entered into the main building and Kiya took off to the first tank, squealing with delight. Chou took off after her friend. They both pressed their hands and noses to the aquarium. Little seahorses went by them in a straight line. Kiya and Chou both giggled.

"I wish I could swim with them!" Kiya whispered to Chou.

"They're too cute." Michiru said.

"Is this what motherhood is like?" Hotaru asked.

Michiru smiled, "It's this and so much more."

"But I matured quickly, so you weren't able to experience this age and younger." Hotaru pointed out.

Michiru contained her composure, "That is true, and perhaps that's what frightens Haruka as well, but I know if she gave this a chance she would find it as fulfilling as I do."

Hotaru smiled back, but then it faltered, "How did you get pregnant with those two?"

Michiru chuckled lightly, "I'm sure Dr. Ami Mizuno has something to do with it."

Hotaru nodded, and continued to think, "But don't you think Haruka-papa has a point?"

Michiru's smile faded and she looked curiously at her daughter, waiting for her to carry on. The girls were moving onto the next section. Michiru and Hotaru followed after them, at a slower pace, but still being able to keep an eye on them.

"You've held onto your values, destinies, and your will to sacrifice yourselves at any given time. You have given up everything to be dedicated soldiers. Worldly possessions, careers, and so much more. What do you think changed all that for you to give in to having a child?" Hotaru asked. "The timeline can go so many different ways. We've seen it happen. I was supposed to die, but due to someone greater than all of us, I'm alive today and well. Taken care of by the ones who seek to destroy me."

"The one thing that can not be taken away by a destiny is love." Michiru said. "Love is greater than all of us. And Usagi has taught us love and forgiveness. While, our ways may not always make sense to others, to us they are right at times."

"And-" Hotaru took Michiru's hands and looked into her eyes, "What if sacrificing these children is the only way to save our future, then what?"

Michiru shook her head, "I will do everything in my will power to stop that from happening, only as a last resort..." Michiru's voice trailed off. These were deep questions, and she didn't really know if her answers were right, but in the back of her mind she knew that she and Haruka would do everything in their willpower to protect the future-even if it meant destroying their own. "What about you?"

"I would sacrifice myself before that would ever happen." Hotaru replied.

"Even if it meant destroying your own timeline?" Michiru asked, gesturing toward Chou. "She would only live to the age of six, that we know of."

Hotaru remained quiet, thinking of that possibility.

Kiya and Chou jumped back alarmed at the cry of the ocean animals. "Something's wrong." Kiya said, and placed her ear against the glass.

"Maybe they just want to go back to the ocean." Chou hissed.

"No," Kiya said, she closed her eyes the emblem of Neptune appearing on her forehead.

"Kiya!" Chou said, trying to shake her friend out of it.

"Mama," Hotaru said, pointing at Kiya.

The both of them ran over toward her, picking up the small child, Michiru covered the young girls' forehead, and they turned to leave. A shark rammed into the thick glass causing Michiru to look back.

"They're upset." Michiru frowned. "Something's not right."

The shark rammed back into the thick glass, this time bouncing back in defeat, as he went to the bottom. Hotaru tugged on Michiru's arm. She turned around and they all went toward the exit. Chou spotted an adorable little weasel across the parking lot.

"Mommy, look!" Chou said, pointing to the weasel, but by the time Hotaru looked it was gone.

"Let's get home. Kiya's not coming to." Michiru said, putting Kiya in the backseat and buckling her up.

"She's trying to calm the ocean animals." Chou said, her bottom lip sticking out.

"I've always felt peace when I'm around the animals of the sea." Michiru stated, as she got into the driver seat.

"But you can feel when they are unhappy, too." Chou pointed out.

Michiru nodded. The sea was very restless. The reached the mansion, and Kiya snapped out of her trance. Her symbol disappeared. "They're too unhappy." Kiya sighed.

"It's okay, Ki. You tried." Chou said, putting her hand on Kiya's. Kiya nodded, bitting back tears.

"Come on, let's get you out of here." Michiru said opening the door. Kiya didn't budge. Michiru unbuckled her seatbelt and wrapped her arms around her waist as she picked her up. "Look, Haruka's car is here. Sora and Megumi must be here as well." she said trying to uplift the young girls spirits.

Chou got out of the car, an ear piercing scream hit her ears. She tried covering them, but it didn't fade. Hotaru ran around the car to her distressed future child. She gathered her up in her arms and held her close. Hotaru and Michiru's gazes met, "Death." Hotaru mouthed the words, so not to startle the already startled anymore.

They went into the house, Haruka was passed out on the couch and the other two were no where to be seen. "Haruka, wake up." Michiru hissed.

Haruka's eyes barely opened, "There's something bad that's going to happen."

"What did you feel?" Michiru asked.

"The cold air hit my body harshly, the wind was very distressed, more than it ever has been." Haruka's eyes opened. "Michiru, this could be worse than what we've ever faced." Michiru wasn't sure if it was the helplessness in Haruka's eyes, or what she had said, but it hit Michiru hard. She swallowed the lump that was rising in her throat, "I'm going to go put Ki down."

Kiya's NeNe came floating through the air, almost in a panic, she transformed into a pillow and wiggled herself between Michiru's shoulder and Kiya's head. Hotaru followed Michiru up the stairs. They laid the girls down in the bed, and started back downstairs. A haughtily Sora, stormed out of her room and into Hotaru.

"What'd you get in my way for?" She yelled. She stormed down the stairs.

"Oh boy," Michiru said. "She does remind me of Haruka. That's scary."

"She's away from her time." Hotaru pointed out. "Maybe she has too many emotions running through her?"

"More than likely." Michiru said. "Especially, if she, too, feels this evil presence thats coming across our lands."

As if on queue, by the time the two of them reached the bottom of the stairs, Setsuna burst through the front door. Haruka sat up on the couch, startled.

"It's ending. The future will cease to exist." Setsuna bit the bottom of her lip, almost unable to stop the tears that were forming in her eyes. "All we've ever fought for comes to an end."


End file.
